Vento addition
by Greywing44
Summary: Tsuna Sawada and Zai Zarongi never thought that a baby would ever come to tell them that they would be in the mafia! And ever since that baby came their days just get crazier and crazier! FOLLOWS MANGA pairings come later Tsuna/Kyoko Oc/? OC/? Oc/Gokudera oc/Yamamoto *Discontinued* Up for adopton*
1. Target 1

**Wing:I had this idea going around in my head for awhile..**

**Kaze:What about my story**

**Wing:Dont worry I wont forget about yours**

**Kaze:Yay**

**Wing:And im introducing new OCs**

**Kaze:dose that make them my family?**

**Wing:...In a way yes... can you do the disclaimer**

**Kaze:Sure GREYWING44 DOSE NOT IN ANYWAY OWN KHR if she did it wouldnt be as awesome**

**Wing:HAY ...*sigh* yha your probably right**

* * *

**(Italy)**

We come to a raty old bar in which abunch of men wearing suits were sitting at the bar and the verious tables around men sitting at said bar were talking to a small figure.

"Its Reborn...Looks like you were called by the old man again." One of the men said

"Heh must be tough being popular. Going to Roma next? Venezia?" another man said smirking

"Giappone" the figure Known Reborn said smirking

The whole bar was in uproar at that statement.

"WHAT!" One person yelled

"The old man must've finally made up his mind." Another said in shock

"Looks like it's going to be a long journey." Reborn said smirking ignoring the chaos around him

**(Japan)**

"It'your fault we lost, you know" One student said after a basketball game was finished

"Sor...Sorry" a meak brown haired boy said

This brown haired boy is Sawada Tsunayoshi or as most of his classmates call him 'Dame-Tsuna' seeing as he has no ability in anything be it athletics or school work.

"So can you do the cleaning?" the same student said shoveing a broom in his hands

"We want to play during our precious after-school time" He continued smirking

They then started to walk away saying 'we're counting on you' 'you can do it dame-Tsuna' and basicly making fun of him till they left.

"Alright,alright. Im just an idiot and not athletic." Tsuna said depressed

He then went up to a window whos blinds were open and stared at two girls who were walking past or at one girl in paticular.

'the reason someone useless like me comes to school is because...I get to see Sasagawa Kyoko' Tsuna thought as he stared at a girl with short light brown hair and brown eyes who was walking beside her friend who had long black hair and coal black eyes.

'I mean she's cute and-' He continued to think before his thought process was interupted by a voice he knew well.

"Oi Tsuna whatcha staring at?" A gruff voice asked

"Oh Zai-nii" Tsuna said and smiled as he looked at his best friend and house mate since they were little

Zarongi Zai was a track star and Captain of the Track team who lived with Tsuna his childhood friend after some circumstances that left him an orphan.  
He stood around five foot nine had short shaggy brown hair that spiked everywhere emerald eyes and had tan skin with numerous scars,the ones visable was one that was on his right cheek that almost made it to his eye and stretches over his jaw and stops on his neck another scar was just below that one streched around his neck to the back of his neck just below his hair line. His physique was muscular and built for speed and has a sixpack. He currently was wearing the school uniform opened to show his black sleaveless shirt, and had an eyebrow raised in question at his friend waiting for him to answer.

"well-yeah,see um" Tsuna said blushing and stamering

"Ah say no more heh" Zai said looking out the window, then laughing good naturedly and patting Tsuna on the back knowing he was stareing at the object of his affection

Tsuna was greatful that Zai did not make fun of him for haveing a crush on the school idol and he did not once call him Dame ever dispite all his faults he even chased some of the bullies away when they were picking on him sometimes he even helps him with his school work,all an all dispite his scarey exterior he was still his best friend and stuck with him like glue.

"Hay is'nt that Mochida?" Asked Zai seeing the mentioned person walk up to Kyoko

"Huh" Tsuna said and saw them close together with her black haired friend walking away.

"She's seeing the the Kendo club's captain." Tsuna said looking depressed at seeing them together

Zai noticeing his friends change in attitude pat him on the back.

"Hay lets go home" Zai said smileing trying to get Tsuna's mind off of it

"Un" Tsuna said brightening up a bit

**(The Sawada House)**

"Tsu-Kun,Z-Kun the school called" Nana Sawada called reaching the stairs

"You guys came home in the middle of class again" She continued climbing up the stairs "What do you two plan on doing in the future?"

"Don't Know" Came Tsuna's answer from the floor torso resting on a pillow reading his comic book and eating pocky.

"Get a track scholarship,become a track star,and get rich enough so you guys live life without lifting a finger" came Zai's answer who was also on the floor his back resting on a pillow with his legs resting on Tsuna's back who did'nt mind and was reading his own comic which was held up over his face and was also eating a pockie stick.

"Even so,Im not saying you guys have to go to a good high school or college you know" Nana said smileing a little at her adopted sons answer,opening the door and startleing Tsuna which sent Zai's legs off his back which caused Zai to sit up and close his comic.

"Don't barge into my room!" Tsuna exclaimed

"Yeah you knock first then barge" Zai jocked with a grin

"You can live your entire life bored like you are right now, or live it happily."Nana continued ignoreing them

"I want you both to live feeling,'It's great to be alive!'" Nana finished putting both of her hands on her cheeks and smileing

"Could you not say that in front of people, It's embarrassing" Tsuna said sighing while Zai snickered

Nana pouted at them but remembered what she came here for.

"Tsu-Kun...A home tutor is coming today." She said smileing

"Home Tutor!" Tsuna shouted While Zai stoped snickering and looked shocked

"There was an interesting flyer in the mail box" She said holding said flyer

"Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation Grade and Subject dosent matter Reborn." Nana Read

"Isn't it great? I've never seen a promotion like this before." Nana said exited

"It smells like a scam." Tsuna and Zai deadpaned

"It's probably a tutor from a professional business school for young men" Nana squealled

"Dont create your own image of him!" Tsuna said exasperated while Zai facepalmed

"I refuse to have a tutor,ok! I'm not good at anything I do anyways!" Tsuna shouted

"Tsuna..." Zai said sadly looking at his friend

"Ciaossu" a voice said bringing their attention to a small baby who was wearing fedora hat with an orange stripe, Black hair with curly sideburns a black suit with a black tie and blue under shirt a yellow pacifier and a small green gecko with yellow eyes was on the rim of his hat.

"I arrived three hours early but as a service, I'll evaluate you now." the baby said

"Whose kid are you?" Nana asked kneeling

"Hm?Im Reborn,the home tutor." Reborn said to her

"Pfff" Tsuna spit taked while Zai's Jaw droped

"I was wondering what kind of person created that bullshit flyer but it's this baby hahaha" Tsuna laughed holding his stomach

"Uh Tsuna..." Zai said not likeing the vibes he got from the baby

"I'm sorry but, There's nothing I can learn from you!" Tsuna said still laughing

But Tsuna laughter stopped abruptly as Reborn jumped up and kicked him in the gut which knocked him out.

"Well let's get started,this is the room right?" Reborn said acting like he did not just knock out a middle schooler

Then Reborn switched his attention to Zai who was standing there with his jaw open as Nana left the room.

"Anything you wanna say?" Reborn said with a dark aura

"Nope nada" Zai said shuting his jaw with a snap and shakeing his head no

"Good now dont interupt my sleep or you die" Reborn said walking to the bed and laying on it soon enough a snot bubble was formed

"wow he sleeps with his eyes open" Zai said,slowly moving over to Tsuna hopeing to revive him

"Oi Tsuna you ok?" Zai said concerned as he shook him

"***Groan*** What was that?" Tsuna said riseing up to his knees and rubbing his head

"A baby just drop kicked you dude" Zai said scratching the back of his head and pointing at the sleeping Reborn

"Grrr Hey wake up I won't forgive you just because you're a baby!" Tsuna said shacking him so his snot bubble popped

In retaileation Reborn grabbed Tsuna's tie and flung him over on his back.

"Owww what is this kid!" Tsuna exclaimed as Reborn roughly pulled his tie

"I have no openings, my true line of work is assassination" Reborn said as he opened his brief case and with a bunch of clicks he was now holding a automatic sniper rifle.

"My real Job is to make you a mafia boss" Reborn said

"Wha a Mafia boss" Tsuna shouted

"Uhh sorry to burst your bubble but there's no way that Tsuna can be a Mafia boss...no offense" Zai said looking at Tsuna

"None taken" Tsuna said still looking at Reborn

"Never the less I was assigned to make you an astounding mafia boss." Reborn said

"Hellooo Is your head ok?" Tsuna said pointing at his own head with a bland look

"Should I shoot you?" Reborn said pointing a gun at them which made them panic

"But not right now" Reborn said making them sigh relived that they were'nt gonna get shot, Then they heard a grumble coming from Reborn's stomach

"Later" Reborn said and walked out the door then silence came over the room

"What a guy...well there should'nt be a next time..." Zai said breaking the silence and scratching the back of his head

"Yeah mom probably learned her lesson" Tsuna agreed

They then left the room and went down stairs and when they reached the bottom Nana called out to them.

"Boys what about dinner?" Nana asked

"Ahh were going out to eat Mom so can we have some money" Zai said picking up on the fact that Tsuna probably dosent feel like staying here.

"And about that Tutor..." Tsuna started as he turned around

"Hmm?" Nana said

"The contract states that Reborn-Kun will live here until Tsuna's grades and Zai's math grades go up." Nana said waveing a hand in Reborn's direction who was eating at their dinner table which caused them both to faceplant comicly.

"Wait how did you find out about my math grades?" Zei asked recovering first

She simply held up a math test with a 1 circled in red ink with Zai's Name on it in which Zai twitched his eye at.

They were now walking down a street with Tsuna on Zai's right and Reborn on his left with Zai intertwineing his fingers behind his head as he walked.

"Why are you following us! Dont you have grade school!" Tsuna shouted while Zai sweatdroped

"Assassins don't go to grade school." Reborn said

"Quit the assassin act already!" Tsuna sighed then he noticed someone walking down the street towards them It was the object of his affection Sasagawa Kyoko so he did the first thing that came to his mind...He hid around the corner.

Kyoko noticed the baby standing there next to Zai who was scratching the back of his head and sighing.

"Kyaaa how cute is he your little brother Zarongi-San" Kyoko asked

"No way in hell" They both said waveing their hands in the negative with bland faces

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Kyoko asked

"Because Im in the mafia." Reborn answered easily

"Whaaah how cool!" Kyoko said buying it

_'you actualy buy that?'_ Zai thought sweat droping

_'Sasagawa Kyoko already likes that little brat'_ Tsuna thought also sweatdropping

"Well good luck bye bye and see you in class Zarongi-san." Kyoko said leaveing and waveing goodbye

"Ciao-Ciao" Reborn said and waved goodbye with Zai also waveing

"Mafia suduction" Reborn stated

"WHAT?" The duo shouted snaping their heads in Reborns direction

"You have a crush on that girl don't you Tsuna?" Reborn asked

"Is that any of your business!" Tsuna shouted

"I've mastered the art of mindreading." Reborn stated

_'I call bullshit'_ Zai thought with a bland face

"I heard that" Reborn said looking at Zai which freaked him out

"Thats enough just leave us alone" Tsuna said reaching a hand toward Reborn which he grabbed

"No" Reborn said then he twisted Tsunas arm behind his back.

"Ow OW Ow! I give! I give!" Tsuna shouted in obvious pain

_'Damnit...I can't even win against this baby...'_Tsuna thought holding his arm after he had been released

"Tsuna you ok?" Zai asked Kneeling next to him and inspecting his arm

"Yeah..." Tsuna said thankfull for his friends concern

"Have you told her yet?" Reborn asked

"Of course not!" Tsuna exclaimed

"You see Sasagawa Kyoko is our school's Idol so Tsuna here thinks he's not in her league,so he thinks it's useless to confess" Zai explained sitting back and jabbing a thumb at Tsuna

"But it's true" Tsuna said which caused Zai to sigh at his friend

"That loser complex is amazing." Reborn said rubbing his chin

"Leave me alone." Tsuna said to Reborn

"It's finaly time." Reborn stated getting up

"Huh?" The duo said confused

"Die." Reborn said as he pointed a gun at Tsuna's head

"Thats a toy right?" Zai asked dreading the answer

"Go die once." Reborn stated ignoreing Zai who was panicing

"I don't even see the point in me getting killed" Tsuna shouted with Zai furiously nodding next to him

"You'll Know when you die." Reborn answered not wavering in his aim

And then he took the shot in the head and fell backward lifeless.

"TSUNA!" Zai shouted and ran toward his friend

"I would'nt get too close to him if I were you" Reborn said putting his gun away

"Ehh" Zai said stoping and looking at Reborn

In that moment Tsuna sprang up Glowing with his cloths torn to shreds in only his boxers with an orange flame burning on his forehead and sending Zai backwards on his ass in shock.

"REBORN!" Tsuna Yelled

"I'M GOING TO TELL SASAGAWA KYOKO HOW I FEEL WITH MY DYING WILL!" Tsuna shouted determined

"Why am I naked?" Tsuna asked in an almost normal voice

"WELL,IT DOESN'T MATTER WHERE'S SASAGAWA KYOKO!" Tsuna shouted running off in the direction Kyoko left

"Its Dying will time" Reborn said smirking

"Huh?" Zai said still shocked

"Should you really let him run around in his boxers?" Reborn said to the Shocked Zai

Zai shook his head to clear out the cobbwebs and then realized his friend was indeed running around with only his boxers . . .

"Gah I need to get him some cloths before anybody sees" Zai said springing up and running toward the house just as fast or faster than Tsuna was in his dying will mode.

"Fast" Reborn said in apreciation_'He really dose take after his parents'_

Zai was running at break neck speeds down the street and towards the house chanting in his head to let him make it so Tsuna would'nt suffer anymore humiliation. When he got to the house he opened the door rushed inside ran up the stairs and to Tsuna's room, grabbed his spare uniform and ran back outside the only thing that Nana noticed was the strong breaze and the sound of the door slaming. He then ran even faster in the direction that Tsuna went in and followed the path of distruction and a knocked over noodle cart with a panicing owner covered in noodles and jumped down the hill and skidded down it and landed with his legs bent behind Tsuna who was panicing at being seen. To the pedestrian's he looked like a demon from hell to Tsuna he looked like his savior.

"Zai-nii" Tsuna exclaimed as his friend straitened up and handed him his spare uniform with his bangs shadowing his eyes

"What are you all looking at?" Zai asked turning around and glareing at the witnesses, the effect was seen as the witnesses ran away

We than come back to The Sawada household with Tsuna panicing on the floor with Zai sitting on his bed.

"I can't walk the streets anymore" Tsuna yelled tuging at his hair "And I can't confront Sasagawa Kyoko"

Zai opened his mouth to say something but could not think of anything to say.

"I had no intent of telling her either!" Tsuna continued yelling

"You mean you wanted to but couldn't,Right?" Reborn stated holding up a finger

"Sh-Shut up!" Tsuna said stretching Reborns cheeks

And once again Tsuna got his ass handed to him by a baby.

"I'm going to sleep now." Reborn stated as Zai got off the bed and sweatdropped

"OWWWW I was fine when the bike hit me." Tsuna said confused

"You had dying will at the time." Reborn stated

"Dying will means your body is in a state in which all safety switches are off." Reborn explained as the duo listened

"So in exchange for risking your life you can harness amazing strength" Reborn finished

"I get it, That's potential strength!" Tsuna exclaimed

"You really got that?" Zai asked scratching his head

"NO of course I don't get it! I've never even heard of a dying will bullet." Tsuna shouted and shook Zai by the shoulders

"Ahhh ok ok " Zai yelled as he was being shook

"The dying will bullet is a specialty passed through the Vongola Family" Reborn said ignoring them

"Vongola Family?" The duo repeated as they stopped

"Yes I was assigned by the Vongola Family's 9th generation boss to come to Japan and raise Tsuna to become a mafia boss." Reborn explained

_'His story is insane, but I did just experience the dying will bullet.'_ Tsuna thought

"Vongola the 9th is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to the 10th generation." Reborn explained

"But the most qualified of the 10th generation Enrico, was shot in a feud." Reborn said and showed the picture which freaked out Tsuna creeped out Zai

"The young number 2,Matsumo,was drowned." Reborn said showing another picture Tsuna freaking out even more and disgusting Zai

"The favorite child, Federico was found reduced to bone." Reborn said showing one more picture making Tsuna cover his eye's and to make Zai turn green wishing he had

"You don't have to keep showing them!" Tsuna shouted still covering his eye's and Zai next to him furiously nodding next to him his face still green

"So the only candidate left to be the 10th is you Tsuna." Reborn finished cheerfuly

"WHA! Why is it like that?" Tsuna shouted

"The Vongola Family's 1st boss retired early and crossed over to Japan." Reborn said holding up a family tree

"That is your Great-great-great-grandfather,So you are part of the Vongola bloodline and a legitimate boss candidate." Reborn finished putting the family tree away

"So its like a monarchy?" Zai asked as it sounded like one

"Yes" Reborn said nodding

"I've never heard about this." Tsuna said tugging at his hair while Reborn changed into polka-dot pajamas

"Don't worry I'll make you into a fine mafia boss." Reborn finalized as Zai rubbed his eyes exausted

"There's no way I'll ever do it!" Tsuna shouted obviously not finished

"I'm going to sleep and as I told Zai interrupt and you die" Reborn said as he climbed into Tsunas bed

"Don't set traps in the house man!" Zai shouted seeing the traps and practicly ran through the door to his room to get away from the crazy baby thing

"And don't sleep in my bed!" Tsuna exlclaimed following Zai to his room seeing as how his room has turned into a warzone

**(School)**

"What should I do if Sasagawa Kyoko And I see each other" Tsuna said as he was practicly shivering at the door

"Well there's an old saying sometimes we have to face the music" Zai said sagely and patting Tsuna's back

"I guess your right" Tsuna said opening the door

Mass chaos erupted,taunt's were thrown at Tsuna comprising of'Hentei''Here comes the pantsman!''confession of love''we heard from Mochida-senpai'  
angering Zai and depressing Tsuna intoa vortex of despair.

"They say you were rejected vehemenently" One bastard said while Kyoko looked flustered

_'They...they know!' _Tsuna thought in despair as he backed away towards the door

_'one more word...'_ Zai thought seathing

"Whoa you can't go home yet.""Captain Mochida is waiting for you in the dojo." Some kendo club members said as Tsuna made it out the classroom door.

"Off to the Dojo." They said and picked up Tsuna who was yelling 'wait wait' which alerted Zai to the kiddnapping.

"Oi put him down" Zai shouted running out and standing in front of the kidnapers who were smirking at him expecting that.

"And just to make sure your bodyguard won't do anything~" One of them sang to Tsuna who said "EH Zai-nii!"

"Wha GHA!" Zai shouted as he was dogpiled by the bigger members and carried by his arms and legs spiting curses with all the classmates following

"Mochida-sempai is avenging the disrepect you were treated with yesterday." Hana said to Kyoko

"Eh but..." Kyoko tried

"He says'I won't forgive the guy who made Kyoko cry.'" Hana quoted

"That's...I'm just in the same leadership class as him and I didn't cry!" Kyoko said trying to defuse the situation

"Guy's belong to a Guy's world, Let's go watch." Hana said pushing her resisting friend out the door

"HENTAI STALKER!" The bastard I mean Mochida shouted with the Co-Captain Kurosaki Ikki standing a little behind him looking disgusted with a scared looking Tsuna in front of them

Kurosaki Ikki stands at about 5'8 with black hair that was to his neck and flared out a bit at the edges deep blue eyes with a bland look that was always on his face, and a scar on his hand that streached over his wrist and over his forearm and was wearing the Kendo uniform.

"God may forgive a piece of shit like you but I won't! I shall smite you!" Mochida continued with Ikki moving away to the stands to watch.

"Oi is his bodyguard restrained?" Mochida shouted at his co-captain who was next to Zai who was currently being restrained by The other members of the club who was across from where Kyoko was standing.

"_One of these days_...Yeah" Ikki answered crossing his arms looking like he wanted to be anywhere but there

As Mochida explained the rules to a terrified Tsuna Ikki started muttering insults at his captain some which caused the seathing Zai who was in the cluches of the kendo club to snicker likeing the guy already.

"The prize is of course Sasagawa Kyoko!" Mochida shouted darkening the aura around the two already seathing Men which freaked out the people around them.

"Pri-PRIZE!" The angered Kyoko shouted followed by her friend Hana who said "What a jerk"**(A/N understatement of the year)**

As Kyoko was restrained from her feminine justice by her two friends, Mochida was chuckleing evily which got Zai and Ikki's attention.

"I'm the lead in this battle. No matter what happens, I won't lose to that prick." Mochida said with a smirk that infuriated both Zai and Ikki

_'The armor and shinai that Sawada is going to going to use has enough weight in it that two people can barely carry it, hell their Kurosaki's training equipment and that guy is super human.'_ Mochida thought with a smirk

_'The judge is also one of my member's not Ikki's. No matter what happens he won't raise Sawada's Red . . . Heh heh heh'_ Mochida Thought as his smirk widened which made Zai and Ikki think something was up so they communicated with their eyes

**'Can't you do anything?'** Zai asked with eyes

**'Not until the match is over my hands are tied'** Ikki answered back not changeing his expression from his bored look

**'so when the match is over kick his ass'** Zai comunicated

**'hell yes'** was the answer Ikki gave that put a smirk on Zai's face

"Eh? where's Sawada?" Mochida asked not seeing the familiar brown bush of hair

"He ran huh?" one of the students said "no doubt" another said "god that Dame-Tsuna" more said

"SO I GET A FORFEIT WIN! KYOKO IS MINE!" Mochida shouted

"What a dirty senpai." student 1 said "I thought all the Senpai's were smart." student 2 said which put a smirk on Zai's face Ikki's remained unchanged but his eyes shown in amusement

Then the door's slamed open and dying will mode Tsuna was seen.

"READY! BATTLE!" DWM Tsuna shouted which startled everyone and charged right past Ikki's armor that two club members were struggling to lift it

"HAHAHAHA ONLY AN IDIOT WOULD RUN IN NAKED!" Mochida shouted and laughed while Zai was snikering evily

_'Thank you Reborn, go Tsuna kick his ass'_ Zai thought with a smirk

"Did you think I'd hold back? Eat this you peon!" Mochida shouted then hit Tsuna directly in the head with his shinai but Tsuna broke right through it to headbut the idiot sending him to the floor but Tsuna wasn't done and jumped on top of him raiseing a hand

"I GOT HYAKUPON" DWM Tsuna Shouted holding up a clump of Mochidas hair

Scilence...Then everybody cracked up laughing.

"That's smart Tsuna." Student 1 shouted "He never specified what you had to get ippon off of" Student 2 shouted

"HOW'S THIS!" DWM Tsuna shouted at the ref who did not answer fast enough

"DAMNIT" DWM Tsuna shouted taking that as a no and procceded to rip off every last hair off of Mochida's head which caused Zai to wistle low in appreciation

"Zembu-pon" DWM Tsuna said in an almost normal voice and presented the all the hair to the ref who was so scared he raised his flag

Zai noticed Kyoko was blushing and looking at Tsuna which caused him to smirk and when he noticed the club members grip was losened in shock he took the chance and ran toward his friend to congragulate him while Ikki dragged off his unconsious Captain to who knows where as the room exploded with cheers.

_'I did It..? I can even beat Senpai if I have Dying will...'_ Tsuna thought as he was being congragulated by his peers and best friend

_'Unbelievable, I'm the center of attention.'_ Tsuna thought as he was given a headlock and nuggie by his best friend which caused him to grin.

"Tsuna-kun" Kyoko called which starteled Tsuna who was still in his friends headlock so Zai turned them around to face her

_'Kyoko-chan...she's mad about yesterday.'_ Tsuna thought as he was turned around still in his friends grip

"I'm sorry for getting scared and running away yesterday." Kyoko said embaressed

"Eh oh um..." Tsuna strugled to answer as Zai kept his mouth shut not wanting to ruin the moment

"My friends tell me alot that I don't know when to laugh." Kyoko said breaking their hopes

_'She thinks it's a joke!'_ The duo thought with bland looks

"You are incredible like, you're not some average guy." Kyoko said restoring some hope

_'This is all that guys doing...but without him this would'nt be possible'_ Tsuna thought

(Tsuna and Zai's house)

A boom sounded which starteled Zai from drawing Reborn and Tsuna with Reborn on Tsuna's shoulder in his sketch book.

"Things are gonna get a lot more interesting around here" Zai said with a grin as he left his room to drag Tsuna out of the wreackage that was his room.

* * *

**Wing:Ah this is some good entertainment*eating popcorn***

_**"Mochida was dangling over a shark tank as Ikki was holding the line with his super strength and teasing the sharks"**_

**Ikki:Ah this is fun**

**Zai:So this is our little bro?**

**Wing:Aparrently so**

**Kaze:This is cool hey can I call you Onii-chan**

**Zai:Sure you can little man**

**Ikki:Im ok with it**

**Kaze:Yay:)**

**Mochida:SAVE MEEE**


	2. Target 2

**Wing:All right I seem to have a good flow going**

**Kaze:You are getting better**

**Zai&Ikki:We second that**

**Wing:Welp Im gonna bring in the one the only REEEEBOOORN!**

**Reborn:Well this is not a complete piece of crap so I will stay**

**Wing:Well thanks I guess_"Sweat drop"_**

**Wing:Well anyway can you do the disclaimer please**

**Reborn:Well scince I'm here Greywing44 dose not own KHR and she never will if she did I would shoot her_"Darkly"_**

**Wing:...I'm very afraid now**

* * *

**(Tsuna&Zai's House)**

"Oh is that right?" Reborn asked cheerfully as he held Tsuna at gun point

"You're the one forcing me to read it!" Tsuna shouted as he paniced

They were all in Tsuna's room that morning with Reborn "Teaching" Tsuna at gun point while Zai was reading a book called **"How to be a good subordinate vol.1"** with a bunch of traps around him comprising of grenades.

"And why do I have to read this?" Zai asked trying to remain very still so as to not trigger the traps

"Read these every morning because you are the guy who will become the 10th generation boss and Zai will be your first subordinate"  
Reborn explained with a smirk

"Haven't I been saying NO! There's no way I'm going to become a mafia boss and Zai-nii is my friend not my subordinate!" Tsuna shouted being taken away from gun point as Reborn climbed up a chair to the desk.

_'Dont move resist resist resist'_ Zai thought sweating as he tried not to move

"Dont worry, I'll take care of it on my own." Reborn said as he was on top of the desk

"We're very very worried!" Zai&Tsuna shouted as they saw Reborn load a shotgun with verious other guns and grenades around him

"And would someone please GET ME OUT OF THESE TRAPS" Zai shouted desperate to stretch his legs

**(School)**

While they were walking in the school Tsuna was on cloud 9 as nobody was calling him Dame-Tsuna and treat him with a little respect Zai was happy too now that his friend was no longer being teased or put down but in the back of his mind he was a little worried that he might rely on the bullet too much.

At the shoe lockers while they were getting their shoes Zai noticed a very familiar problem that occured once every week.

"***Sigh*** Again? When will they leave me alone?" Zai asked himself as he opened his locker to see the many love letters that roared out like the great flood.

"Well it can't be helped Zai-nii you are very popular afterall" Tsuna stated as he pointed at his track bag

You see Zai is very popular as the Track teams star and captain and he got many fangirls to his ire. He was even chosen to particapate in the class volleyball Tournament which was today and also with his looks,he was scary but for some reason that only made them want him more.

"Sawada!" A student called as they were walking to class

"Mo-morning" Tsuna greeted "Morning" Zai also greeted

"Um, I need to ask a favor from you!" the student begged as he put his hands together

"Huh? Favor,From me?" Tsuna questioned bewildered

"The volleyball Tournament is today but we are short a regular." the student said "I want you to play" The student finished

"Hey why didn't you ask Kurosaki-san?" Zai asked curious as Ikki was the strongest in the class

"I tried but he said he had something to do and even if he did say yes it would probably be overkill" The student sighed as he imagened Ikki spikeing the ball and createing a crater with his usual blank face

"Yeah your probably right" Zai laughed nervously as he and Tsuna imagened the same thing sweatdropping

"Well anyway, You looked seriously amazing when you beat Mochida-senpai! Lend us that strength!" The student exclaimed passionately

"Er but that was" Tsuna stamered

"Come on, I'm begging you,please!" He shouted placeing his hands together and bowing his head "We really want to win!" he finished

_'What should I do I've never played volleyball...'_ Tsuna thought sweatdropping

_'AH if I get shot with the dying will bullet it might work...'_ Tsuna thought as Zai looked at him knowing what he was thinking

"Then...I guess I can do it" Tsuna said as Zai looked like he wanted to say something but closed his mouth

Zai was torn as much as he wanted to,it was not his decision it was Tsuna's but he really did not want his friend to rely on a bullet to the head to win something,it would just go to his head.

"Seriously! If the hero that beat Senpai joins, we have nothing to fear!" The student exclaimed happily

_'Hero...'_"Alright,leave it to me!" Tsuna shouted pumping his fist while Zai looked on worriedly

(Time skip:game time)

All the players includeing Zai were about to leave to the gym while Ikki left the building muttering about meeting someone at someplace.

"Tsuna we're starting." one of the players stated

"Go ahead first" Tsuna said

Zai was about to leave but he turned around to say something.

"Tsuna..." Zai started looking worried

"Hmmm" Tsuna answered about to run off to look for Reborn

". . ." Zai opened his mouth but closed it figureing that he needs to sometimes learn things on his own

"Nothing man happy hunting" Zai said as he patted Tsunas back

"Un thanks see you at the game" Tsuna shouted running off

"***Sigh*** I hope I did the right thing . . ." Zai said looking at the ground and closeing his eyes

"You did" A voice said

Zai opened his eyes as he looked around for the speaker but could not find anyone. He was starteled when a hole opened up in front of him and a plat form rose to reveil Reborn as he looked at Zai with approving eyes.

". . . How did?" Zai asked as he looked bewildered at Reborn who came from a hole in the floor

"My bases are all over the school" Reborn explained holding up a finger

". . . So you can literally pop out anywhere?" Zai asked rasing his eyebrow

"Yep" Reborn answered smirking

"Cool . . . but how do you know I did the right thing?" Zai asked rubbing his forehead

"You did the hardest thing for a subordinate,letting them grow on their own" Reborn explained

"Huh?" Zai asked looking confused

"Sometimes the Boss needs his subordinates to help make decisions,but if he just sits back he will never be able to make his own"  
Reborn explained

"Ah" Zai said getting it as he won't be able to babysit Tsuna all the time or he'll never learn how to defend himself

"Good, now don't you have a game to play,and don't worry I'll take care of Tsuna" Reborn said pointing towards the gym

Zai nodded knowing Tsuna would be ok and took off running towards the gym.

"Heh, like father like son" Reborn said smirking at Zai's fast reatreating figure

**(Time skip)**

_'Well,I'll just have to end it quickly. . .'_ Tsuna thought with dread filling him as he was opening the gym door with Kyoko behind him who found him after he learned that the dying will bullet was useless as he didn't have any regrets

"WHA!" Tsuna shouted as he took in the welcome with many student that were cheering for him like he was their only hope,hell they even had a huge banner with his name on it

_'They're really depending on me.'_ Tsuna thought guiltly as he looked at them

"So that's the family's 10th gen. . ." A silver haired guy muttered as he stood next to a female figure who had shoulder length black hair that was in two short pig tails with her bangs cliped up with a clip so that they spiked up out of her eyes

"And from what I know of,his subordinate. . ." The girl figure said as she looked at Zai who was streatching on the court

"Finally Tsuna." "Show us something incredible" "Yeah something crazy" students around Tsuna said while he laughed nervously

_'Not good! Not good at all!' 'I want to dissappear from here.'_ Tsuna thought in despair as he pulled at his hair

"BEGIN!" The ref shouted signaling the game to start

The ball was spiked by the opposing team which hit over the net under Tsuna's arms when he planned to bump it and hit his groin which sent him to the floor holding his man bits which Zai cringed at in sympathy while the crowd was going silent looking at Tsuna.

"Tsuna? What are you doing!" One of the players shouted

Then Zai noticed the ball coming for Tsuna as he was getting up.

"Tsuna, Here it comes" Zai shouted to give him some warning

When he saw that Tsuna would not be able to send it away from himself so he ran at the net jumping up and spiked the ball back gaining them a point.

"That's our Track captain" The players congradulated

"ZAI-SAMA" Zai's many fangirls shouted in glee while Zai shuddered at the sound

Thats how the game went for the first set as their opponents had aimed the ball at Tsuna and he got hit by the ball for all the times Zai couldn't cover for him thus getting them some points.

"Tsuna do you even want to play!" "Get it together!" "We're playing seriously!" All the players except for Zai shouted at him

"End of the first set." The ref said with Tsuna's class loseing

While the team was taking a break getting towels and drinking water.

"Um. . .can I say some thing?" Tsuna asked noticing how dark everyones aura was **(Not includeing Zai)**

"I actually twisted my leg during the duel with Mochida-senpai,It started to hurt again. . ." Tsuna lied as he rubbed the back of his head

"Huh seriously?" "So that's why you've been off" The player's comented exept for Zai who knew he was lying and was a bit dissapointed in him

"Can I go to the nurse's room?" Tsuna asked desperate to get out of there

"Oh well, Yeah go on." One player said while Zai remained silent as he toweled his neck

_'Success! Sorry but I'm going to leave.' _Tsuna thought but then noticed Zai's hands were bandaged

_'Hm injury?'_ Tsuna noticed then he looked at the rest of the team_ 'Everyone's hurt'_ Tsuna noticed the rest of the Team had verious injurys especially Zai who was covering for him for most of the game

He the thought about the things the players said about how they wanted to win and was guilty.

"Hey hurry up and go." "Sit out the rest if you have to." The players said

". . . . Go on man we'll be alright" Zai said smiling gently at him

_'Zai-nii. . .'_ "Ok. . .Later" Tsuna said as he walked away but not before looking guiltily at Zai's injurys

"What's going on?" "Cutting out again?" "He really is no good." Verious students said

"Tsuna-kun. . ." Kyoko muttered worried as she looked at Tsuna's retreating figure

Tsuna was at the faucet's and was wetting his face with Reborn next to him.

"Not going home?" Reborn asked already knowing the answer

"Yeah" Tsuna said determined after he was done

"I'm going." Tsuna said as he ran off towards the gym

"Later" was Reborns answer

_'How embarrasing'_ Tsuna thought as he was opening the door to the gym

_'Getting cocky and simply accepting the request.'_ Tsuna continued to think as he walked through the astonished crowd

_'And for trying to use the dying will bullet to easily do what everyone worked hard to do. . .'_ Tsuna thought as he reached the players and Zai who was smiling proudly at him.

_'I'll do everything I can . . .Then I'll apologize to everyone after it's over'_ Tsuna finished thinking as he looked at his Nii-san's wounds

Up in the rafters Reborn was holding a sniper rifle while looking proudly at the would be boss.

"As long as you understand." Reborn said aiming the rifle at Tsuna

"Take this!" Reborn exclaimed as he fired two shots

"GYA! I'm HIT!" Tsuna shouted falling down on the floor as he was shot in both of his legs

"Tsuna!" Zai shouted worried as he squated next to his little brother

"Was that the Dying will bullet?" Zai whispered to Tsuna confused as no change was apparent

"I don't know nothing's happening" Tsuna whispered back as he got up and Zai went back to his spot

"But there are holes in my pants. . .What was that?" Tsuna said as he looked at said pants and lo and behold the holes were there

The ref blew the wistle and the game was back on. The other team punted the ball over the net and was headed towards Tsuna.

"Here it comes, Tsuna! BLOCK!" Zai yelled having faith in Tsuna

"OK!" Tsuna yelled jumping high

But much MUCH higher then he planned as he jumped higher then the net as people's eyes were bugging out of their heads as they saw this.  
And they won the game with Tsuna's ultra jump.

**(After the game)**

They were back in Tsuna's room with Tsuna sitting on the bed while Zai was sitting on the floor back propped up by the bed sitting next to Tsuna's legs and was rebandageing the wounds on his arms.

"Jump bullet!" Tsuna yelled suprised while Zai held a bandage in his mouth

"The 'dying will bullet' is just the special effect of the Vongola family's bullet when it hits your brain." Reborn explained to them

"The name and effect of this special bullet changes depending on the part of the body that it hits" Reborn continued as he held up said bullet

"When shot at the quadrieps, It's the jump bullet!" Reborn finished

"So that means there are other effects too?" Zai asked his voice slightly muffled by the gauze in his mouth

"Yup as many as there are body part names." Reborn said

"A-amazing!" Tsuna exlcaimed

"Why were you hiding such an amazing thing? Why didn't you tell me?" Tsuna asked

"It seemed like you would depend on the bullet, so I didn't say anything." Reborn explained which startled Tsuna

"But you didn't depend on the bullet today." Reborn stated while Zai looked proudly at him after he finished with his arms

"Yup I'm proud of you Tsuna" Zai said as he reached up with his long arms and ruffeled his hair

"Reborn,Zai-nii . . ."Tsuna muttered touched

_'His methods seem crazy. But he's actualy thinking about me . . .'_ Tsuna thought as he looked at the mini assasin

"But that's not the real reason." Reborn stated as he looked through his brief case while the duo looked confused at him

"If I don't keep shooting I'll get rusty." Reborn said to them while he held up a shotgun "I can shoot alot now" Reborn finished

_'He looks ridiculously happy.'_ The duo thought sweatdropping

* * *

**Wing:Ah finished**

**Ikki:Why wasn't I in this?**

**Wing:Because you were with a certain someone**

**Ikki:Ah~**

**Zai:Who?**

**Wing:Thats a secret~**


	3. Target 3

**Wing:Alrighty it's time I introduce a new oc**

**Zai:How many oc's are in this fic?**

**Wing:. . . . Come to think of it I haven't counted**

**Ikki:Well let us know when you do**

**Wing:no prob oh also for the disclaimer I brought everyones favorite bishi Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**Tsuna:H-hello**

**Wing:Ah~ dont be shy now we wont bite**

**Tsuna:O-ok Greywing44 dose not own KHR b-but she dose own her oc's**

**Zai:Good job Otouto now on with the highjinks**

* * *

**(School)**

The duo were in class 1-A with the teacher introducing two new transfer students from Italy.

"We have two new transfer students who were studying overseas in Italy. Gokudera Hayato and Rossi Armani."The teacher introduced

The boy being introduced had silver hair olive green eyes had sort of a punk look from the jewlery he was wearing and had pale skin.  
He was currently wearing a grumpy look on his face.

The girl that was being introduced had black hair that went to her shoulders and was tied with skulls at the ends into two pigtails and had her bangs cliped to the side. She looked to be of African decent with amber eyes and appered to like punk clothing as well as she was wearing the guys uniform tie with a black vest and had a green bracelet that had thunderbolts on it and currently had her arms crossed looking around the room with a bored look.

'Italy Reborn's homeland...'Tsuna thought sitting at his desk with Zai sitting behind him with his chin in his palm

"Hey isn't he hot?" "He's come back to his homeland!" "Man that chick is hot wonder if she's single?" Were the comments of the studens around him

'Hm, girls are interested in that type.' Tsuna said thinking about the male transfer and slightly jealous

"Ah! Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna shouted whirling his head to look at her which startled Zai into paying attention

Lo and behold Kyoko was seen smiling at the transfer students which Tsuna thought she was smiling at the male transfer student when in all actuality she was stareing into space daydreaming. (Because can you actualy imagine her with a bad boy?)With Ikki sitting behind her with his head on his desk sleeping.

_'Waahh no doubt, she's smiling.'_ Tsuna thought panicing while his Nii-san blinked at him in question

_'Damnit, that transfer student ticks me off.'_ Tsuna thought then he noticed the male transfer glareing at him

_'Wh-what'd I do'_ Tsuna thought panicing

"Gokudera-kun your seat is over . . . Gokudera-kun?" The teacher was ignored as Gokudera walked to Tsuna's desk leaving his female compainion at the front which Tsuna freaked out at

"Rossi-san can you . . . ." The teacher tried before he was scared stiff by the glare he was given before the female followed her compainion.

He then knocked over Tsuna's desk which caused Zai to glare at him from which he glared back not backing down.

_'What the hell? Our eyes just met.'_ Tsuna yelled in his mind freaked out by the sparks that were flying between his Nii-san and the male transfer when the female transfer walked up behind Gokudera.

"Hayato" Armani said laying a hand on his shoulder which snapped him out of his glaring contest with Zai

He turned his head to look at her eyes narrowed in question when she shook her head at him which made him huff but he followed her anyway to their desks which were next to eachother.

"Know him, Tsuna?" one student asked as Zai crossed his arms and sat back still miffed

"No, I don't!" Tsuna exclaimed at a loss

"He has to be a gangster but that chick sure was hot" Another student drooled as he thought of the female transfer

"But that's what's good..." "It's numbing not scarey, like Zai-sama is" "Looks like we decided on forming a fan club." Fangirls said

"The chick was hot" "She's so pretty" "An Exotic beauty!" Looks like fanboys were formed as well

At that Zai pityed the transfers since they were stared at like pieces of meat on a silver platter but then he remembered the males attitude towards his Otouto and lost the pity.

**(After class)**

The duo were walking down the hall, Tsuna had his arms behind his head while Zai was walking normaly beside him carring his track bag.

"God what was with that guy?" Zai muttered still miffed

"Don't know but I can't go along with that kind of behavior." Tsuna said not paying attention to where he was going and bumped into delinquent seniors

"Ouch, I might have broken a bone." One of them said darkly with a smirk on his face which Zai glared at pissed off which made three delinquents flinch at how demonic he seemed but Tsuna did not notice this and grabbed his seathing Nii-san by his track bag and ran for the hills

"That was close we could have been beaten to death. . ." Tsuna said as his Nii-san opened his mouth to say something but was interupted

"Your wussyness is an eyeful." A voice said which startled the duo

The voice came from the male transfer who was lighting a cigarette with his compainion beside him who also had one dangleing lazely in between her lips which was already lit and had her arms crossed leaning against her compainion.

"You guys are the transfer students . . ." Tsuna said terrified while his Nii-san glared at them hands twitching

"We'll be leaving now." Tsuna said trying to push his Nii-san away from the darkening Transfers

"If a pinprick like you becomes the 10th gen, The Vongola family is finished." Gokudera said darkly not looking at them

"Hell even my grandma has more balls then you" Armani said even more darkly sanding straight from her leaning position

"Huh! How do you know about the family?" Tsuna asked suprised

"We refuse to accept it." Gokudera said darkly turning his head and glaring at them while his compainion did the same scaring Tsuna

"Hayato's the one who is more fit to be the 10th then you, you pansy" Armani said angerly

"Wha. . .What're you saying all of a sudden?" Tsuna yelled confused

"And what the hell is he supposed to do about that huh?" Zai said thoroughly pissed off at the insults to his Otouto

"We've been watching you since the volleyball tournament but. . ." Gokudera started

"It's a waste of time to further evaluate a weakling like you." Armani finished stamping out her cigarette with the heel of her boot

"You two were watching!" Tsuna exclaimed

"You're a nuisance. Die right here." Gokudera said getting out two dynamite,bangs shadowing his eyes

"Wha! Dy-Dynamite!" Tsuna shouted freaked out

That did it for Zai, as he reached behind his back and in a flash he had trench knives in both of his hands and rushed towards Gokudera but as he was about to hit him but he was blocked with a clang which sent his arms up. In front of Gokudera was Armani who was holding a rapier up and kicked him away and he bumped into Tsuna holding his gut. The rapier was long and had a golden guard that covered her fingers.

"Zai-nii!" Tsuna shouted worried

"Later" Gokudera said throwing his lit dynamite as Armani moved out of the way

"Gyaaa!" Tsuna shouted puting his arms up

But the wicks of the dynamite were shot off thus saving the would be boss and his subordinate.

"Tsk" Gokudera sounded

"Ciaossu" Reborns voice greated as he sat on a windowsill near them

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted

"You both came earlier then I expected, Gokudera Hayato, Rossi Armani." Reborn said tilting his hat

"Ehh so you know them" Tsuna said as Zai got up and held up his trench knifes

"Yeah, The're members of the family that I called over from Italy."

"So these guy's are in the mafia!" Tsuna shouted suprised and so was Zai

"It's my first time meeting them as well though." Reborn stated

"So you're the 9th gen's highly trusted assassin, Reborn." Gokudera stated looking at Reborn as his conpainion put a hand on her hip

_'ehh! Reborn is that powerful a person?'_ Tsuna thought

"You're not kidding about Hayato becoming a candidate if he kills the pansy right?" Armani asked leaning the flat of her blade against her shoulder

"What!" Zai shouted worried

"What are you talkin. . ." Tsuna shouted

"Yeah that's right. Well let's continue the killing." Reborn said cheerfuly

"Hey wait!" Zai shouted

"Killing me. . . What are you talking about you're joking right?" Tsuna shouted at Reborn

"I'm serious." Reborn answered calmly

"You mean everything until now was a lie!" Tsuna shouted pointing a finger at Reborn

"Thats wrong. I'm telling you to fight." Reborn said pointing a gun at his face

"Fi-fight with the transfer students. . .?" Tsuna said

"You've got to be KIDDING! To fight with the MAFIA!" Tsuna said trying to run pulling his Nii-san behind him

"Wait." The transfers said as they move in front of them stoping them in their tracks

Then Gokudera lit a bunch of cigs in his mouth then used them to light the many dynamite sticks that he got outa nowhere in his hands as his partner held her sword in an unfamiliar stance. (Riku stance from Kindom hearts 2)

"It is said that Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over his body. His other name is smokin' bomb Hayato."  
Reborn explained

"Like I care!" Zai shouted as he rushed forward tying to attack Gokudera before he dose any damage

"Like I'd let you!" Armani shouted locking blades with Zai

They were in a blade lock when Zai pushed forward using his strength but Armani expected this and spun around as Zai pushed and she ended up behind Zai about to slash at his back with an overhead swing but Zai dodged by rolling forward and all she hit was air. But she was back in her stance rushing forward in an instant but Zai sweep kicked her feet from his crouch but she just used this to back flip away.

'She's good' Zai thought standing back up and blocked a sideslash for his torso when she rushed him

"It is said that Rossi Armani is Gokudera Hayato's partner and the 'Fencing Queen of Italy' no one has ever bested her in a sword fight and she can pull her sword from anywhere" Reborn explained as the fighters blured into flashes of steel and sparks

"Tsk like your subordinate can hold a candle to Armani,he's as good as dead." Gokudera said full trust in his partner as she kicked Zai who blocked with his arm and pushed her which caused her to flip and rush him again with fast slashes

"Zai-nii!" Tsuna shouted worried

"Worry about yourself!" Gokudera shouted throwing bombs at him

"HIIIEE" Tsuna shouted then ran with Gokudera chasing him throwing bombs eventualy cornering Tsuna in a deadend

Then Zai rolled in next to Tsuna covered in scratches and cuts in his clothing huffing and puffing on his hands and knees with his knifes in front of him.

"Zai-nii! Are you ok!" Tsuna shouted helping him up

"Like I said he couldn't hold a candle to Armani." Gokudera said proudly as his partner came up beside considerably less scuffed up then Zai and she blushed at Gokuderas comment

"Now this is it." Gokudera said and threw his bombs at the cornered duo

"Tsuna!" Zai shouted then he pushed Tsuna behind him so he could take the brunt of the blast

"NOOO ZAI-NII" Tsuna shouted

"If you want to save him fight with a Dying will." Reborn said from a nearby tree and shot at Tsuna

Then Tsuna fell backwards as he was shot in the head but sprang right back up ripping his cloths so he was only in his boxers orange flame burning proudly on his forehead.

"REBORN!" DWM Tsuna shouted

"I'LL SAVE ZAI-NII AND PUT OUT THE FUSES WITH MY DYING WILL!" DWM Tsuna shouted startleing the other people around him

"DEFUSE!" Tsuna shouted and defused a nearby bomb with the bomb and sword duo looking on and gapeing with Zai doing the same

"DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE!" DWM Tsuna shouted as he defused the many bombs around his Nii-san

"Tsuna..." Zai muttered in awe at the speed in which his Otouto defused the bombs around him

That starteled the bomb and sword duo back into action.

"Wha-Hayato!" Armani shouted at her partner

"Got it,Double the bomb!" Gokudera shouted throwing even more bombs

"DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE,DEFUSE!" DWM Tsuna shouted as he compleatly decimated the attack that was coming for his Nii-san

That only served to piss Gokudera off unlike his partner who was compleatly stunned at the speed in which her partners attacks were decimated.

"Triple the bomb" Gokudera said as he readied his attack that startled his partner

"WAIT HAYATO NOT THAT ATTACK!" Armani shouted fearfuly

Her warning came too late as Gokudera droped a bomb that caused him to curse as the rest of the bombs followed utterly horrifying the bomb and sword duo.

'The end of me. . .and even worse I had to drag Armani down with me. . .' Gokudera thought as he hugged Armani close to his body to shield her from most of the blast

But his fears seemed to be for nought as Tsuna defused a bomb near them startling them. Then Tsuna proceeded to defuse the rest of the bombs around the hugging partners who just realised their position with Armani clutching Gokudera's shirt out of fear and Gokudera having his arms around her, they then procceded to jump away from eachother blushing madly.

"That was close you ok Zai-nii?" Tsuna asked as he turned back to normal

"Yeah,little scratched up but nothing serious" Zai answered as he got up brushed himself off and walked to where Tsuna was

"We were mistaken! Your the one who's fit to be the boss!" Gokudera shouted as the two partners fell on their knees and bowed startling the would be boss and his Nii-san

"10th gen! We will follow you!" Gokudera shouted "Command us to do any thing!" Armani yelled with a determined look

"WAAH!" The brothers shouted confused as hell

"Having the losers serve under the winners is a family rule." Reborn explained holding up a finger

"EHHH!" The brothers shouted suprised

"Actually, I didn't have ambitions to become the 10th gen." Gokudera explained

"It's just that when I heard that the 10th gen is a Japanese guy the same age as me, I felt that I had to test his strength...though Armani came because she's my partner and we don't go anywhere without eachother...That and she was curious too..." Gokudera continued explaning and grinned as he lightly bumped shoulders with his partner who was blushing,embaressed

"But you're much more then we expected" Gokudera said while his partner nodded furiously beside him

"For putting yourself on the line to save us, we will place our lives in your hands!" Armani exclaimed passionatly as they both bowed their heads

"Can't we just be normal classmates?" Tsuna said nervously while Zai sweatdropped and scratched his head at a loss at what to do

"Absolutely not!" The bomb and sword duo said with scary faces

_'Too. . .Too afraid to refuse. . .' _Tsuna thought petrified

"Gokudera and Rossi became your subordinates because of your strength." Reborn said as he hitched a ride on Zai's shoulder

"Good job Tsuna." Reborn said

"What, What're you talking about?" Tsuna said completly at a loss

"Oh no no, these guys are cutting class." "You're only allowed to cut starting senior year." "how many front teeth do you want broken?"  
the same three delinquent seniors from the hall said as they walked up

Zai reached behind his back then realised he left his knifes on the ground when he got up.

"Looks like we can give a demonstration eh Hayato?" Armani said smirking darkly while twirling her raiper once

"That we can Armani,lets go." Gokudera said smirking equaly as dark,lighting himself a cig and taking out some dynamite, and with that the bomb and sword duo then approched their prey slowly

Zai then put his hand over Tsuna's mouth blocking his protests and chuckled evily.

"Have fun guys" Zai said smirking evily while Reborn was also smirking

"Will do" The duo said smirking darkly

The air was then filled with the sounds of evil laughter,explosions,and screams of pain.

* * *

**Wing:Yes ch3 compleate**

**Armani:You waited this long to introduce me?**

**Wing:Yes yes I did,if you have a problem with that we can tell a certain bomber something**

**Armani:. . . You wouldn't dare.**

**Wing:Try me**

**Armani:. . .**

**Wing:Thats what I thought**

**Ikki&Zai:But I-**

**Wing:Dose anyone want to be introduced to the _fanpit 'pointing behind her to a pit full of rabid fans'_**

**Oc's:. . . . . . **

**Wing:Didn't think so**


	4. Target 4

**Wing:So tired _"BANG head on desk"_**

**Armani:Whats wrong with her?**

**Zai:She really REALLY wants the school year to end**

**Ikki:Yup she seems to really hate all the last minute assignments that her teacher gave**

**Armani:Like what?**

**Zai:Three page reasearch paper,make a powerpoint presentation plus a 4 minute video, make a house diagram, and make a wind generator that can power a light bulb**

**Armani:. . . . .Wow she must be running on fumes right now _"Poking Wing's head with a stick"_**

**Zai&Ikki:Yup so we were told to take over**

**Armani:She give you guy's some instructions?**

**Zai:Yup I'll read em. . . . Ok it says here that Gokudera will be doing the disclaimer. . . Where is he?**

**Gokudera:Tsk, Right here _"Arms crossed"_**

**Armani:Can you do the disclaimer please Hayato,we don't want to get sued _"Blushing"_**

**Gokudera:. . . . .Well because you asked,Greywing44 dose not own KHR,there done _"Blushing and looking away"_**

**Ikki:Ah young love~**

**Armani&Gokudera:NO WE'RE NOT! _"still Blushing "_**

* * *

**(School)**

They were in class with the brothers least favorite teacher Nezu-sensei or as Zai calls him Nezu-dick. The brothers were in their seats with Tsuna panicing about the science test that's being passed back you see even though Zai helps him-seeing as how he has better grades then Tsuna in everything except math-he probably failed miserably. The dick-I mean Teacher was currently calling up students to give them their tests.

'This is horrible. . .The science test is coming back. . . I didn't know squat even with Nii-sans help and the teacher happens to be Nezu. . .' Tsuna thought tugging at his hair while Zai tried to comfort him, patting his back.

"Don't worry Otouo you'll probably do ok. . ." Zai trailed off at the blank look Tsuna was giving him

"Shutting up now" Zai sighed

"Sawada." the Dick-I mean Nezu called

Tsuna then walked up and was about to take his test but the dick-I mean Nezu pulled it away before Tsuna could take it.

"This is just hypothetically speaking but . . . let's just say there's a sole student that scores in the 20 point range and painfully lowers the class average. . ." The dick**(man this is hard)**I mean Nezu said

"Um. . .?" Tsuna said

_'Keep talking Nezu-dick and you're gonna lose one'_ Zai thought seething

". . . According to me who's come through an elite course...that kind of person will just be baggage and a burden on the education-conscious society." The dick**(Damn it!)** I mean Nezu said smirking and pushing up his glasses

_'He means. . .'_ Tsuna thought cringeing

"Is there a reason for that kind of trash to live?" **(screw it I'm making a compromise)** Nezu-dick said showing his score which was a 26

_'THATS IT I'M GONNA...'_ Zai thought pissed before he thought about what his coach told him early that morning at practice

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Zai was currently trying to beat his best time at his 40 meter dash,as he ran past the finish line he stoped a little out of breath with his teamates currently sitting on the ground gasping for preacious air while their coach pressed a stopwatch.**_

_**"4.10 seconds" His female coach anounced as she wrote it on the clipboard she was holding**_

_**His coach was named Yosoi Tatsuki she had short maroon colored hair cliped to a little under her chin so that it spiked at the ends gold-brown eyes and was currently wearing a track suit with the jacket open to show a white T-shirt with a dark steal cross hanging on a black cord.**_

_**"Thats good Zarongi you beat your best time" Yosoi said nodding at him**_

_**Zai grinned at that and pumped his fist.**_

_**"As for the rest of you...GET YOUR ASSES UP I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Yosoi shouted making the team scramble to a standing position**_

_**They did not want to make their coach angry,the last time someone had the balls to do so ended up on the end of the flag pole naked with only sign covering his man bits saying 'I'm gay take me in the ass' so they did NOT want to end up like that poor soul.**_

_**"Now you pansy's better behave for the rest of the week or else" Yosoi warned darkly**_

_**"Um why coach?" One brave soul asked**_

_**"Why? You really want to know?" Yosoi asked sweetly her aura lowering the tempature several degrees**_

_**The poor soul nodded scared out of his wits.**_

_**"BECAUSE YOU MORONS YOU HAVE A DISTRICT TRACK MEET,AND IF YOU GUYS FUCK UP ONCE YOUR ASS IS CONCRETE DO YOU HEAR ME! Yosoi shouted**_

_**"YES MAM" Was the colective response and salute with scared faces**_

_**"Good now. . .GET YOUR ASSES MOVING!" Yosoi shouted smirking evily and taking a HK-47 and shooting rounds at them with them screaming their heads off and scrambling to get away.**_

_**(Flashback end)**_

_'Sorry Otouo but I really like living. . .'_ Zai thought paleing and sweating

As Tsuna was walking back to his desk humiliated the door slaming open brought their attention to it. It turned out to be Gokudera and Armani with hands in their pockets.**(pants and skirt respectively)**

"Gokudera-kun,Rossi-chan. . ."Tsuna muttered as the brothers looked at the door

"Hey! You're late! What're you two doing coming in at this time!" Nezu-dick shouted

"haah!" They said glareing at him which shut him up

"Man, the're scary...almost to Yosoi-sensei's level" "Word is that they beat down the senpai's." students around them muttered

_'I don't know them, I don't know them. . .'_ Tsuna thought as they came over

"Morning 10th! Zai-sama!" The bomb and sword duo shouted bowing to the brothers

. . .You must be wondering why the're respecting Zai along with Tsuna well the answer is. . .the're brothers so they feel they must respect him too. . . just not to the degree that Tsuna is.

"This is just hypothetically speaking but. . .let's just say there's some students who carelessly come to come to class late. . .without question they hang out with loser trash because like-people gravitate towards eachother. . ." Nezu-dick said trying to regain his dignity**(that he never had)**

_'Like my coach said and I quote. . .His ass is concrete'_ Zai thought already knowing their reaction to that statement

"Old man. . ." Gokudera said darkly turning around with his partner cracking her knuckles

As they walked toward him Armani fliped a coin from her skirt pocket.

"Heads" Armani said and caught it. . . It was tails.

"Tsk" Armani stopped her advance as she lost while Gokudera smirked darkly

What Gokudera won was. . .

"I won't forgive any insults toward the 10th gen Sawada-san!" What he won was the right to strangle Nezu-dick enjoy your prize Gokudera**(I know I will)**

_'Don't drop my name-'_ Tsuna thought holding his head while his Nii-san smirked darkly

_'Yes you dick suffer,suffer hehheh'_ Zai thought

"I said it was ***wheaze*** hypothetically gah speaking urk" Nezu-dick gagged_ (. . .Bullshit)_

But he was ignored by the bomb and sword duo as they spoke to eachother.

"Hayato~ I want the next one" Armani pouted

"Eh um yeah sure just stop pouting" Gokudera stuttered blushing completly ignoreing the guy he was strangling

"Thanks Hayato-kun"Armani said smiling which had Gokudera blushing like a tomato

"Ah um. . . 10th should I drop this guy!" Gokudera stuttered looking away from Armani quickly while Tsuna was trying to dissapear in his desk

(Principles Office)

Tsuna plus the Bomb and Sword duo were in the room with Zai having to go to track they understood why he did not say anything seeing as how his ass would be concrete by his coach if he were in trouble so he was not in the room.

"YOU GUYS ARE EXPELLED-" Nezu-dick shouted with the principle trying to calm him down and failing to do so

"Sawada and company should be expelled with joint responsibility!" Nezu-dick continued to shout

_'WHY ALSO ME-!"_ Tsuna shouted in his head as he stood next to Gokudera who had his hands in his pockets and Armani who had her arms crossed,the bomb and sword duos mood was very dark.

"But to just expel them now might be too hasty..." The old principle said

"So giving them a probational period would be fine." Nezu-dick said finaly calming down and pushing up his glasses

"Wha?" That threw the principle for a loop "If I recall there was a 15 year old time capsule buried in the playground that couldn't be found and you were going to have professionals dig it up." Nezu-dick said with a dark smirk

"Ah yes but what about it?" The principle asked

"Let's have these guys do it. If they can dig up the time capsule by today, then this issue will be forgiven but if they can't...  
expelled immediately!" Nezu-dick said smirking

"Tha-THAT'S OUTRAGEOUS!" Tsuna shouted pale while the bomb and sword duo glared at Nezu-dick

(Hallway)

Tsuna was walking down the hallway thinking.

_'Suspension is nothing b-but expelled is different...'_ Tsuna thought

_'I won't be able to see Kyoko-chan-'_ "I DON'T WANT TO BE EXPELLED-" Tsuna shouted holding his head tears starting to show

"If you don't want to get expelled that badly then why are you going home without even digging up the time capsule? Your Nii-san would be so disapointed,loser." A voice stated

Tsuna looked to a nearby fire station and walked to it knowing Reborn was there. When he got there a small compartment opened.

"THE HELL YOU'RE SMALL!" Tsuna shouted as Reborn was in the compartment and seemed to shrink

Then from the little Reborns mouth a long tounge snaped out hitting Tsuna

"UGYAAAA! M-MY EYE!" Tsuna screamed teary eyed and holding said appendage

The little Reborn turned out to be Leon as he changed his form.

"This is Leon the form memorizing chameleon, you probably didn't notice because he hid himself... but he was on my head the whole time." Reborn said opening the door

"I did notice!" Tsuna shouted still holding his eye

"10th" a voice said _'This voice is always troublesome'_ Tsuna thought

"Over here" Gokudera said crawling out of Reborn's cubby hole

'You're in there too!' Tsuna thought suprised then realised something

"Hey wheres Rossi-chan?" Tsuna said confused as Gokudera and Armani were sort of a package deal-you don't get one without the other

"Oh she's still in there" Gokudera said and moved out of the way to reveal her still in the cubby hole sipping some tea then she noticed she was being watched

"Oh hello 10th" Armani said smiling and put down her tea and crawled out to sit next to Gokudera

"Reborn was just instructing us on the basics of killing" Armani said cheerfully as she swept her arm to indicate the cubby hole behind her

_'It even seems to be pretty comfortable. . .'_ Tsuna thought sweat dropping

"More importantly. . ." Armani started

"WE'RE VERY SORRY!" The bomb and sword duo shouted in unison and bowed hitting their hands on the floor

"EH!" Tsuna shouted suprised

"THINGS TURNED OUT LIKE THIS WITHOUT US EVEN KNOWING YOU DIDN'T WANT TO BE EXPELLED THAT BADLY" Gokudera shouted

"Since things are like this let's dig up the time capsule at any cost!" Armani yelled pumping a fist

"I also have a good idea in mind." Gokudera said smirking

"Yup so just leave it to Hayato 10th." Armani stated nudgeing Gokudera with her elbow causing him to blush

_'Gokudera-kun is always causing trouble along with Rossi-chan, but in situations like this he might be reliable...'_ Tsuna thought

"If we blow up the ground with these it'll be fast." Gokudera said cheerfully holding two handfuls of dynamite

"Yup so these are your shares 10th." Armani stated equaly cheery holding up a finger as Gokudera handed them to Tsuna who had a derp look on his face

"N-no Dynamite isn't good!" Tsuna shouted sweating

"Welp Wi'll see you there 10th,lets go Hayato come on!" Armani said and grabbed Gokuderas hand and pulled him away with him blushing at the contact but Armani didn't notice, While Tsuna was yelling at them trying to get them to stop and take back the dynamite but they were already gone

But then he heard voices coming from the door next to him.

"Man you are messed up Nezu-sensei, telling them to dig up a time capsule that isn't buried,Yosoi will kill you if she ever finds out." A nameless Teacher said to Nezu who were sitting in rolling chairs drinking tea.

"The principal is who's messed up, he forgot that 15 years ago there happened to be no time capsule buried" Nezu-dick said smirking

_'Wha-What the-'_ Tsuna thought outraged

"Those bastards are expelled no matter what, and to hell with what Yosoi thinks, shes just an amature anyway" Nezu-dick smirked darkly and waved his hand in a dissmisive way

_'His ass is concrete when Yosoi-sensei hears that'_ Tsuna and the nameless teacher thought sweatdropping

"Well~,If they were ever to break the playground in half then I might rethink it" Nezu-dick continued smirking arrogantly

"NO WAY-!" Tsuna shouted tears begining to form

**BOOOOMMMM!** An explosion sounded throughout the campus coming from the playground startleing the teachers and students and Tsuna but unlike the Teachers and the rest he knew who caused it

_'Those guys are really doing it...'_ Tsuna thought in despair

"Ahh...It's over. There's no time capsule either so we're expelled for sure...It's goodbye to Kyoko-chan..." Tsuna said and wispered the last part, he was finaly trying to get to know Kyoko when this happened and wanted to know more but now he couldn't which made him get teary eyed

"Gokudera and Rossi don't seem to think so."Reborn stated and Tsuna felt a gun being pressed to his forehead

"There must be a way not to get expelled, so don't worry you'll be able to spend more time with your moddona" Reborn said and shot Tsuna in the head

Then Tsuna's cloths ripped off leaving him in only his star print boxers orange flame proudly burning.

"REBORN! SPLIT THE PLAYGROUND WITH MY DYING WILL! DWM Tsuna shouted

Before Tsuna ran Leon jumped on his shoulder and hitched a ride.

**(Playground)**

Tsuna skidded in with Leon on his shoulder next to Gokudera and Armani who were blowing up the ground back to back to find the capsule.  
**(Armani borrowed Gokuderas bombs)**

"We were waiting 10th" Gokudera shouted as he and Armani looked at him holding a bunch of bombs

"Didn't think you would want to miss the party 10th" Armani shouted smirking

"LOCATE THE GROUND'S WEAKNESS!" DWM Tsuna shouted as he held Leon in his hand

Leon then morphed into drowsing rods then Tsuna ran around to find a fault.

"IT'S HERE! FAULT DISCOVERED! DWM Tsuna shouted pointing at an imaginary fault line

"BREAK HERE!" DWM Tsuna shouted holding up a fist to punch the ground but before he could do so he was shot in the shoulder ,elbow,forearm, and his spine.

"The places hit was the combo for the megatonpunch bullet and heat resistant skin bullet" Reborn stated

"We'll go too!" Gokudera and Armani shouted in unison and threw their bombs

Kyoko was looking in awe at the explosion from the playground as her fellow students wondered about the cause. Zai was running next to his coach who was looking seriously peeved at the lost training***cough***Torcher***cough*** time due to all the explosions happening today. They ran untill they reached the bomb and sword duo and Tsuna who were looking through a time capsule.

"Oi maggots whats with all the racket?" Yosoi asked scowling at them with her eyes promising pain if they didn't answer and not even blinking at the baby in the group

"W-well sensei you see we w-were asked by Nezu-sensei to dig up this capsule or be expelled" Tsuna said shakly scared stiff

"That dick actually asked you guys to do that?" Yosoi asked her eyes roving over them while Zai scowled pissed

She got nods from all of them.

"***Sigh*** well whats in there?" Yosoi asked as she was curious

"Tests, Nezu's failing tests" Gokudera said smirking and holding up some old tests with bad marks

"Really~ then all that jazz of being an elite was complete and utter bull huh?" Zai said and smirked

"Yup" The bomb and sword duo said smirking evily

"THATS GOKUDERA,ROSSI,AND SAWADA RIGHT! AND YOSOI WHY AREN'T YOU DOING ANY THING!" Nezu-dick shouted as he ran towards them ticking off Yosoi and darkining her aura which made all standing around her to make a big step away in unison

"YOSOI YOU AMATURE WHY AREN'T YOU EXPELLING THEM!" Nezu-dick shouted when he reached them causing Yosoi's already dark aura to darken further while she slowly smirked

_'He just dug his own grave'_ Were the thoughts of the people around them.

"OI YOSOI-" Nezu-dick was cut off as some tests were shoved in his face making him pale and sweat profusely

"Looks like I have some cleaning to do~" Yosoi sang cheerfully as she took out her Hk-47

"Ah um gha anybody. . .?" Nezu-dick said looking around and wimpered at the people preying already knowing his fate

"RUN YOU LITTLE BASTARD RUN!" Yosoi shouted smirking and shot at him causing him to run screaming with her laughing eagerly behind him

"SAVE MEEEEEEEE" Nezu-soon to be dickless shouted as he ran like the devil was chaseing him. . . .which she was.

* * *

**Wing:_"Sleeping at desk"_**

**Zai:Well theres another oc and shes EVIL!**

**Armani:Uh Zai-sama-**

**Zai:It was like she was the devil incarnet**

**Ikki:Um Zai-**

**Zai:Never the less she seems to shoot at people for fun and-...she's right behind me isn't she_"Feeling the dark aura and sweating"_**

**Armani&Ikki:"Nods slowly"**

**Zai:_"Slowly turns around to see Yosoi with her favorite gun in her hands pointing at him with a dark smirk"_**

**Zai:Ah~ hello coach you see I was just-_"Scrambled away quickly with a scared look"_**

**Yosoi:GET BACK HERE ZARONGI!_"Running after him and shooting rapidly"_**

**Wing:Ah wheres the fire_"Looking around sleepily"_**

**Armani:Um nowhere Creator-sama you can go back to sleep_"Sweat dropping"_**

**Wing:K~ _"going back to sleep"_**

**Armani:uh well looks like thats it see you next time on Vento Addition_"With Ikki and her Waving awkwardly"_**

**Zai:SAVE MEEEEEE**

**Yosoi:DIEEEE!**


	5. Target 5

**Wing:Well this fic is going good. . .**

**Takeshi:Yup :)**

**Wing:. . .when did you get in here?**

**Takeshi:The door was open~**

**Wing: . . .Ok well-**

**Yosoi:Join the track team Yamamoto!**

**Zai:your really asking him that now?**

**Yosoi:Not ask demand**

**Zai: . . .Shit well even so can you do the disclaimer Yamamoto-san?**

**Wing:That would please us greatly**

**Takeshi:haha Sorry sensei but no and Greywing44 dose not own KHR but she dose own her oc's**

**Yosoi:Yamamoto. . _."Dark aura"_**

**Zai:You better run now man_"Sweat dropping"_**

(School)

They were all on the baseball field for PE today as they were going to play baseball, they were currently picking teams with Ikki and Zai on one team and Tsuna in the middle of the two team being the last one picked. Zai noticed a girl with a camera taking pictures then he remembered who she was she was Nakasaki Sora who transfered from Italy along with her twin, from the photograghy club and current co-leader of said club.

She was currently wearing the Nami-chu track suit with the jacket open to show her white shirt, with a light tan she looked like she came from indian desent with black hair that went over her shoulder blades with a dyed red streak in the left side of her hair,grey eyes and had pierced her upper right ear with a hoop. She was currently sitting in the bleachers with her camera in her hands watching and occasionaly glareing at Yamamoto's fan girls and Zai's but mostly at Yamamoto's since they were the loudest.

_'Hmm she came from Italy a month before Reborn, Rossi, and Gokudera right?'_ Zai thought wondering if she has anything to do with the mafia

"Are you guys done chosing teams yet the're getting rabid" Sora called out sarcasticly and jabbing a thumb in the fangirls direction which earned her a glare from said fangirls but ignored them

"There's just one left So-chan~" Called out Yamamoto waving at her

"I told you not to call me SO-CHAN!" Sora yelled at the baseball star blushing profusely and waving a fist in his direction

"Ok So-chan~" Yamamoto grinned

"YAMAMOTO!" Sora yelled tomato red

"Putting that aside which team should Tsuna-san go on?" Ikki asked with his usual expressionless face

"Oh. . .well I'M saying you can have Dame-Tsuna on your team." the Teams capitain once he came back from the lovers quarrel **(Sora:It was NOT! ,Wing:Yes it was)**

"No way we don't want to lose and you guys have Kurosaki and he shouldn't even be legal!" The other team shouted in outrage as he pointed at Ikki

"I can just sit out if its a problem" Ikki stated and moved to walk away

"NOOO!" Zai&Ikkis team yelled comicly and grabbed him by his legs keeping him in place which caused The people around them to sweatdrop

_'***sigh*** PE is such a pain. Gokudera-kun went to restock his dynamite and Rossi-chan went with him since he was getting her a new sword and fixing her old one after 'the incident'_ ' Tsuna thought cringing as he thought of the 'incident'

**(Flashback)**

It was the weekend when it happened and Zai and Armani were sparing with Reborn supervizeing them and Gokudera and Tsuna were watching them in awe at the speed in which they were trading blows **(Well Tsuna was in awe Gokudera was looking in pride mostly at his partner)** in the forest.

"That all you got Rossi?" Zai questioned with a smirk as he locked blades with her with his trench knifes **(Think Asuma's Knifes)**

"Not even close" Armani smirked back as she brought her blade up and back down quickly to send him back a few feet but he was soon rushing back in for a counter attack with Tsuna and Gokudera at the edge of their seats-

"GET BACK HERE MAGGOTS!" A VERY familiar voice yelled which starteled the living daylights out of the fighters and making the spectators faceplant comicly

Soon after that yell Zai's fellow track members ran like the devil was on their backs with scared looks and screaming their heads off with bullets streaming after them. One of the Track members colided into Armani and knocked her down and sending her sword flying out of her hand and into the air with a cry but the member did not notice and kept on running. **(Can't blame him)**

"OI!" Gokudera shouted still on the floor outraged at his partners treatment when all of the track members passed by and Yosoi-sensei ran by them wearing her signiture track suit and holding two pistols with her HK-47 on her back looking like the devil incarnate.

"THATS RIGHT YOU LITTLE BASTARDS KEEP ON RUNNING!" Yosoi shouted laughing like a madman and then running out of sight taking no notice of the other teens

". . . Your coach is insane Nii-san. . ." Tsuna said on the floor sweating with Zai also sweating and nodding at his statement starting to pick himself up

"Armani are you ok!" Gokudera asked as he was helping his partner up who was holding her side

". . .Yeah I just got elbowed thats all I'm ok" Armani said with a strained smile to calm her partner down while Zai and Tsuna went to look for her sword leaving the bomb and sword duo alone for a moment

"I'm gonna kill him" Gokudera muttered angerly, His partner was just hurt right in front of him there was no way in HELL he was gonna let this slide

"I'm OK Hayato and besides I don't think hes going to be alright anytime soon" Armani said sweatdropping as she leaned against Gokudera for support

". . .Ok if you say so. . ." Gokudera muttered blushing at the closeness he had with his partner

"Um Rossi. . ." Zai called gaining their attention

Zai currently had Reborn sitting on his shoulder who was frowning for once and Tsuna who was next to him who was looking downcast as was Zai.

"Yes Zai-sama?" Armani asked standing straight

"Your sword is. . .Well here" Zai said bringing her sword into view which made her gasp in horror and Gokudera to look suprised

The sword was brocken in half with some metal splinters here and there at the ends and cracks along the length of the blade and the handle.

"M-my sword" Armani said looking teary eyed

"It seems it got hit by some stray shots" Zai explained placing the peices in her hands which were shacking

Armani started to break into tears, this sword was given to her by her mother who passed away several years ago so it was very important to her. She was startled when arms wrapped around her and was pushed into a persons chest,she was very startled when she realized it was Gokudera who started to stroke her hair which she did not expect from the bomber at all.

"It's ok it's gonna be ok I'll get you a new sword and fix your old one just stop crying. . .please?" Gokudera said blushing like a tomato and tucking her head under his chin

". . . .Ok" Armani smiled and put her arms around the bomber which made him blush even more

After a minute Zai coughed to get their attention and that they were not alone while he and Tsuna awkwardly stood next to the bomb and sword duo to realized their position they jumped away from eachother blushing like crazy and then the air turned awkward as Tsuna and Zai gave them the spanish inquisition look.

"Uh well see ya 10th gotta go" Armani said quickly and then scrambled off blushing

"Gah-Oi dont leave me HERE DAMN ITTTT!" Gokudera shouted then hurried after her also blushing

**(Flashback end)**

_'So I thought it would finally be more peaceful. . . but Rossi-chan is able to calm him down on most occasions'_ Tsuna continued then he was startled out of his thoughts by a voice

"Isn't it alright? Just join our team." Yamamoto stated which suprised his teamates and Tsuna

"Are you serious Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in." One teamate said which pissed Zai off but before he could do anything he was beaten to the punch

But Yamamoto undeterred just slung his arm around said teamate.

"Don't be so stingy I just have to keep them from hitting right?" Yamamoto said cheerfuly

"Well if Yamamoto says so. . ." another teamate muttered

The game started with Yamamoto batting and him hitting it out of the park and running the bases grinning with the students cheering for him.

_'So that's Yamamoto. . .He seems like a good guy. . .'_ Zai thought then noticed Sora snap a picture of said baseball star when he had his bat on his shoulders then she smiled a small smile at the baseball star when he wasn't looking

_'Has an admirer too. . . .'_ Zai thought smirking then he went up to the plate and Yamamoto was pitching

"Gemme your best shot Yamamoto!" Zai called smirking

"Hahaha ok. . ." Yamamoto laughed then switched to a serious face then reared back and threw a fast ball that startled Zai with its speed

_'WHAT THE HELL GHA! SWING!'_ Zai Thought paniced then he swung and hit the ball and hit it out of the park

_'woah that was some ball. . .'_ Zai thought as he felt that his hands were numb as he ran the mounds

"He actually hit Yamamotos Fast ball impressive. . ." Sora said to her self in awe

"ZAI-SAMA" The fangirls shouted causing Zai to shiver and Sora to glare at them

"Dude that was a wicked throw Yamamoto!" Zai said grining as he ran up to the fellow sports star

"Hahaha thanks that was a good swing ever think about joining the baseball team?" Yamamoto said as he shook hands with Zai

"Sorry but no my passion is Track,sorry" Zai said smiling rubbing the back of his head

Then Zai's team was pitching with Zai being the catcher as he was the only one willing with Ikki pitching. One student went up to bat and got into position Zai signaled him for a fast ball and boy did he deliver he threw the ball so hard he sent Zai back several feet swirls were in his eyes as he was on the floor and the bater was now terrified and sweating, The whole time Ikki's expression did not change.

Up on a nearby water tower Reborn was watching them through a pair binoculars.

"Yamamoto his athleticism and popularity are needed in the family and Kurosaki's strength is top notch ." Reborn said and then noticed Sora snapping pictures with her camera

"Ahh it seems those sisters were here early,good" Reborn said then smirked

(After the game)

Well in a nut shell Tsuna's team lost I mean come on you really expect him to win with Ikki pitching,the dude is SUPERHUMAN! Zai had to leave for track practice ***cough***Torcher***cough*** so he had to leave quickly or face his coach's wrath,Ikki had to leave to to his new club's practice since he quit the kendo team as the captian was an asshole but he did like the new club better then his old one. **(I'll give you a cookie if you can guess which club ;) )**

"It's your fault dame-Tsuna!" "That's why I didn't want him in the team." "Sweep the field by yourself and don't you dare call for your brother I know he's at Track practice!" His teamates shouted

_'We still lost'_ Tsuna thought cringeing

"Do it seriously loser." One of them said as they left Tsuna alone

_'. . . . . . I should go home.'_ Tsuna thought dejected as he held the broom

"Help has arrived. . ." Yamamoto said as Sora and him walked up behind Tsuna with Yamamoto holding a broom across his shoulders while his companion resting hers on one shoulder

"Yamamoto,-!" Tsuna said suprised then he looked sheepish as he couldn't remember Sora's name

"Oh right, let me introduce myself my name is Nakasaki Sora nice to meet you Tsuna-san" Sora said politely and bowed

"Eh oh uh nice to meet you too" Tsuna said awkwardly bowing back

"Hey why aren't you that nice to me~ " Yamamoto said pouting

"Because you don't need anymore air in that head of yours" Sora said poking Yamamoto's forehead which caused him to pout

"Sorry It's all my fault. . .just when you let me in the team. . ." Tsuna said sweeping

"Oh, Don't worry about it. Its only PE. . ." Yamamoto said with a smile

"Yup besides I got some great shots. . ." Sora said with a grin as she held up her camera which was hanging around her neck

"Oh~ What of?" Yamamoto asked putting his chin on her shoulder

"Nope not telling" Sora said frowning and pushing his head off her shoulder which caused him to pout

"Aw stingy. . .And I'm counting on you my target stock." Yamamoto said grining which confused Tsuna

"And aren't you amazing lately? Like in the Kendo battle and the Volleyball Tournament." Sora said patting Tsuna on the back and winking at him

"Yup~ I've got you checked in my book" Yamamoto said grining and holding his broom on one shoulder

"Ehh" Tsuna said confused

"And mine~ come're" Sora said grining and waving them closer

When they got closer she showed them a picture on her camera it was Tsuna in his dying will mode slaming open the gym doors with a determined look on his face all in all it was a very good picture with the perfect lighting.

"Woah sugoi thats a good picture" _'so thats how I look in Dying will Mode. . .'_ Tsuna thought

"Wow so cool. . .But me in comparison I just play baseball like it's all I know" Yamamoto said sweaping

"Eh but your so good at Baseball." Tsuna said and looked at Yamamoto confused

"That hasn't been going well. . ." Yamamoto said as he stopped sweeping and put his hands on the end of his broom and leaned on it while Sora looked at him with an indescribable emotion in her stormy grey orbs.

"It seems no matter how much I practice my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up. At this rate, It'll be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball." Yamamoto said frowning which made Sora tighten her grip on her broom

"Tsuna. . .what should I do?" Yamamoto asked

"Huh?" 'your asking me!' Tsuna thought suprised

"Just kidding lately, you're so reliable so I just. . ." Yamamoto said grining

_'. . .Baka you could've asked me. . .'_ Sora thought huffing which caught Yamamoto's attention

_'. . .Is she angry?'_ Yamamoto thought thinking about ways to get her to tell

"I guess. . .more effort. . .is the way to go. . .I think." Tsuna said 'bleh I'm such a liar.'

"Yeah" Yamamoto said grinning which suprised Tsuna

"You know, I thought that was it, too. We agree, as I expected." Yamamoto said grinning and slinging an arm around Tsunas shoulders

"Re-really?" Tsuna said smiling

"Alright today I'm remaining here and practicing like hell." Yamamoto shouted

_'I said something good!'_ Tsuna thought grining

Then Yamamoto noticed Sora was still sweeping with a angry look,his face slowly gained a mischievous look which Tsuna was confused at then Yamamoto crept up behind her then quickly sliped his arms around her and placed his chin on her shoulder startling her.

"So-chan~ why are you angry?" Yamamoto asked grinning at his squirming captive causing Tsuna to blush and start to back away looking awkward

"I'm not angry now LET ME GO!" Sora said blushing and squriming even more

"Sounds like it~" Yamamoto said

"I'm NOT!" Sora said

"Come on tell me~" Yamamoto said then he tickled her sides causing her laugh and squrim even more

"HAHAHA STOP Nerg-" Sora shouted before she freed herself and ran away with Yamamoto following

"Telll meeeee~" Yamamoto said childishly as he ran behind her

"NO WAYYY!" Sora yelled red as a tomato as she ran leaving Tsuna standing alone and a tumble weed went by

_'. . . .Wow'_ Tsuna thought blinking

**(Tsuna&Zai's house)**

Tsuna and Zai were at the T.V. playing their favorite video game with Reborn sitting a little behind them cleaning his gun, Tsuna was looking very happy which made Zai curious as to what happened.

"Yo Tsuna did something good happen?" Zai asked not taking his eyes off the screen

"Oh today a popular kid came to me for advice isn't that great!" Tsuna answered also not taking his eyes off the screen

"About Yamamoto. . ." Reborn started

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Tsuna shouted taking his eyes off the game and on Reborn while his Nii-san paused it also looking at Reborn

"Make him your subordinate." Reborn finished cheerfully, ignoring Tsuna's shout's

"WHA absoulutely not! Yamamoto is hot on baseball. And I just want to help Yamamoto out as a friend!" Tsuna exclaimed

"You guys should try getting hot, too for once" Reborn said as he shot a flame thrower and shot them with flames all with a smile

"GAAAAAAAAA!" The brothers screamed desperatly patting out the flames on their cloths

"That's the wrong meaning of hot." Reborn stated to the scorched brothers

"THAT'S OUR LINE!" The brothers yelled comicly

_(School)_

It was seemingly a normal day with Tsuna,Zai,and Ikki playing old maid with Kyoko and her friend Hana watching Sora was in the class next door and had something to do this period in the dark room. Tsuna and Zai were currently sweating at the unbreakable poker face that Ikki had.

_'Damn this guy is unreadable. . ._' Zai thought grimceing

_'We shouldn't have agreed to play old maid. . .'_ Tsuna thought sweatdropping

"Wonder who's gonna crack first?" Hana asked smirking making the brothers twitch

"You can do it Tsuna-kun" Kyoko cheered which made Tsuna blush

The brothers were startled by the door to the classroom slaming open.

"YAMAMOTO IS ABOUT TO JUMP OFF THE ROOF!" the student shouted

"Him? thats impossible" "There're good and bad pranks you know" The students around them said not beleving him

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday he went too far and broke his arm" The student explained which made Tsuna drop his cards in shock the game forgoten

_'No way. . .It's my fault. . .!'_ Tsuna shouted in his head as he thought of when he gave advice to Yamamoto

"THEN EVERYONE GET TO THE ROOF MOVE!" Zai shouted taking charge and running out the door with th rest of the class following with a resounding "OKAY!"

That left Tsuna alone standing awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Tsuna-kun let's go!" Kyoko exlaimed while at the door

"I-I'll catch up" Tsuna said sweating profusely

(The roof)

"Yamamoto this isn't funny!" "Your taking it too far!" Verious students exclaimed

"Step away from the ledge Yamamoto" Ikki said finaly changing his expression to a serious look while he stood next to Zai who also had a serious look

"heh. Sorry but after the baseball god threw me away I have nothing left." Yamamoto said with a sad look

_'Baka you do have something'_ "Zai-san please get Sora-san up here, only she has ever been able to stop Yamamoto from doing something stupid"  
Ikki said turning his head to Zai who nodded and ran breakneck towards the door and went through the roofs door and went through it

"PLEASE STOP" Tsuna shouted looking behind him as he ran but got stopped by Yamamoto's back

"Owwww. . ." Tsuna said as he rubbed his head then he noticed he was in the middle of the situation

"Eh-ah Wha-What do I do?" Tsuna said swiveling his head around then he noticed Ikki making signals with his hands descreitly

"'Stall him'" Ikkis hands motioned

_'How am I supposed to do that!'_ Tsuna shouted in his head

"If you came to stop me it's no use. You should be able to understand my feelings." Yamamoto said breaking Tsuna from his internal debate

"For someone that's called Dame-Tsuna all the time you can understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything, right?"  
Yamamoto asked

"Huh I um. . ." Tsuna's eyes looked to Ikki

"'go with it'" Ikki motioned

"No you and I are different so. . ." Tsuna started

Yamamoto got pissed off at that.

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-Sama. So you're a fine student now as opposed to me. . ." Yamamoto said angerly turning towards Tsuna

"Wha! N-No That's wrong! It's because I'm no good!" Tsuna shouted which suprised Yamamoto

"Unlike you I've never put effort into one single thing . . .I arrogantly told you "effort" and such, but I've really done nothing." Tsuna said

". . .What I said yesterday was a lie. . .I'm sorry!" Tsuna said and bowed his head

"In fact, I'm a pathetic person who would have regrets when dying. . .Thinking if I'm going to die then I should've done it with dying will thinking It's a waste to die from something like this. . .and I think Nakasaki would miss you. . ." Tsuna said,

Kyoko looked awed at what Tsuna was saying, if you looked closely you could see a tint of pink in her cheeks.

At that last statement Yamamoto's eyes widened in realisation, he would be leaving Sora if he died and he didn't want that.

"So, I can't understand your feelings sorr-" Tsuna said before he was cut off by the roof door slaming open to reveal Sora and Zai looking out of breath

"BAKA YAMAMOTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" Sora shouted looking scared and ran through the crowd to get to them

"Ah LATER!" Tsuna shouted thinking his job was done and when Sora got within arms reach he started to run away

"Wait Tsuna" Yamamoto said and grabbed Tsuna's sleave

But because Tsuna was running he slipped which made him fall and hit his back on the fence which broke beneth his body in turn sending both him and Yamamoto off the edge which made Sora widen her eyes and follow them.

"TAKASHI" Sora yelled as she fell off the roof with them

Yamamoto reached towards Sora with his good hand and grabbed her hand when she reached for him and pulled her close to his body and held her there with his good arm with his body facing the ground so that she could be shielded from the fall.

"Now is the time to get into your dying will." Reborn said from a hallway and shot Tsuna in the head when he fell by the window

'My friends I want to save Yamamoto and Nakasaki. . .' Tsuna thought as he died

"MID-AIR REBORN!" DWM Tsuna shouted ripping his cloths to reveal himself in plaid boxers flame burning on his forehead

"SAVE YAMAMOTO AND NAKASAKI WITH MY DYING WILL!" DWM Tsuna shouted as he ran down the building's side to get to them

"TSUNA!" Yamamoto shouted as he held Sora firmly against his body AND with Kyoko watching in awe from the roof

"SHIT, CAN'T STOP!" DWM Tsuna shouted as he caught them and tried to slow the descent by skidding on the building

"DAMNIT" DWM Tsuna shouted as he placed himself below the bodys

"Additional shot" Reborn said and shot Tsuna's hair

Out of Tsuna's head a spring popped out and bounced them and softened the fall and landed on their butts safe.

"A-are you guys ok?" Tsuna asked as the flame dissapeared from his forehead

"Yeah I'm-" Yamamoto said before he was cut off by Sora slaping him in the face which made Tsuna widen his eyes in shock

Yamamoto holding his cheek looked at Sora who was shaking.

"BAKA" Sora shouted with her hair shadowing her eyes and jumped on Yamamoto who's eyes widened and his back hit the floor when she straddled him

"BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA,BAKA" Sora shouted and beat on his chest with every word

Yamamoto closed his eyes when she started beating on him then she started slowing down and was getting quieter but when he felt warm water was falling on his face he opened his eyes to see what he never wanted to see. Sora's beautiful grey orbs were filling with tears as she looked at him gasping for breath.

"B-baka!" she said as she hit him one more time the tears were begining to spill down her cheeks and was gasping a bit more

"I know" Yamamoto said as he started to smile and lifted his good hand up to her face caressed her cheek and brushed away some tears with his thumb

"Ba-baka" Sora repeated as she put her hand on his keeping his hand on her face

"I Know" Yamamoto repeated as he sat up so that she was sitting in his lap and put his bad arm a little around her waist

"B-baka Takashi" Sora said his given name as she let go of his hand and buried her face in the crook of his neck and clutched his shirt with shaking fingers

"I know" Yamamoto repeated and smiled and rested his head against hers as he used his now free hand to stroke her hair and run his fingers through it

_'soft. . .'_ Yamamoto thought absentmindedly as he ran his calloused fingers through Sora's raven hair which caused her to calm down and her sniffles to quiet

While this was happening Tsuna was sitting awkwardly sitting there wondering if he should interupt or not when Yamamoto spoke to him.

"Sorry I don't know what I was thinking." Yamamoto said sheepishly still running his fingers through Sora's hair

"Easy you weren't" Sora murmured sleepily as Yamamoto running his fingers through her hair was putting her to sleep

"Yeah nothing good comes from my idiocy." Yamamoto said smiling softly

"Yamamoto . . .!" Tsuna said

_'Thanks, Reborn. I saved Yamamoto and Nakasaki with my dying will.'_ Tsuna thought smiling

Reborn was watching it all with a smirk when he started to walk away.

_'Family acquired'_ Reborn thought with satisfaction

**(Five minutes later)**

Tsuna was desperatly looking for his Nii-san for some cloths as he was only in his boxers and running down the hall embarassed with being seen by his peers.

"look at that" "It's a hentai!" verious students commented as he ran by

_'This is embarassing!'_ Tsuna thought as he ran by which alerted Kyoko who giggled and blushed as he ran by

* * *

**Wing:Yosoi is gone right? "Hiding behind her desk with the others"**

**Zai:I don't know once she sees something she wants she never gives up "sweating"**

**Sora:I say we hide behind the desk till the end of time**

**Ikki:Till the end of existance _"stoic"_**

**Yamamoto:Who are we hiding from So-chan? _"also behind the desk"_**

**Sora:We're hiding from Yosoi-sensei Taka- _"Whips her head around to look at him"_**

**Wing:Wait if your here where's-**

**Yosoi:YAMAMOTO JOIN THE TRACK TEAM _"armed with tommy guns in both hands and shooting everywhere"_**

**Wing:EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES! _"everyone scrambles away screaming with Yosoi laughing evily and running after them spreying bullets everywhere"_**


	6. Target 6

**Wing:For some reason this is going alot faster then my other fic**

**Kaze:You-you won't stop writing mine right _"puppy dog eyes"_**

**Wing:Of course not. . .hmmm _"Staring at Kaze with a thoughtful look"_**

**Kaze:What?**

**Wing:Nothing I just got an Idea _"Smirking slightly"_**

**Kyoko:Whats the Idea? _"Cutely"_**

**Wing:Heh thats for me to Know and for you to- _"Snapping head to Kyoko"_**

**Wing:. . . . I have got to remember to shut that door _"grumbling"_**

**Kyoko:Hmmm? _"Tilting head"_**

**Kaze:Ah never mind Authoress-san Kyoko-nee-chan she's just a little grumpy**

**Kyoko:Why's that?**

**Wing:School _"Darkly"_**

**Kyoko:Eh?**

**Wing:WHEN WHEN WILL IT END DAMNIT WHENNNNN! _"Then go's off shouting the injustises of school"_**

**Kyoko:Ano Wing-chan...**

**Kaze:It's best to just leave her alone when she gets like this Kyoko-nee but if she was cohearent she would probably ask you to do the disclaimer**

**Kyoko:Oh ok Greywing44 dose not own KHR but she does own her oc's**

**Kaze:now READ IT PEOPLE!**

**Wing:WHENNNNNNNN!**

* * *

**(Zai&Tsuna's house)**

It was a bright weekend with the brothers loungeing about it Tsuna's room with Yosoi-sensei giving the whole team the weekend to rest and recuperate so the can be fresh for more training ***cough***torcher***cough*** so Zai was useing his free time to rest and relax with his Otouto. They were laying on Tsuna's bed with Tsuna at the head of the bed laying on his back with his foot on his knee that was bent reading another comic , Zai was at the foot of bed with his upper body on the bed and his feet ot the floor also laying on his back and reading his own comic. The brothers were currently debating which was better Marvel or DC.

"I'm telling you man Marvel is better hands down" Zai said as he flipped a page in his book

"No way DC has Batman and Superman" Tsuna argued also flipping a page

"Yeah BUT Marvel has Wolverine and Iron man and Wolverine is so badass he was ripped apart by the HULK and lived" Zai argued back flipping another page in his comic

Tsuna pouted a bit at that scince it was true,Wolverine is the badass of the badass after all, Tsuna then remembered why they could slack off with no one shooting at them for doing so.

"I'm glad we can slack off when Reborn isn't around. . ." Tsuna said grinning an turning another page

"Amen to that bro I don't think I could get up to run if he was Ow" Zai agreed his whole body aching from all the training ***cough***Torcher***cough***  
he was given from his coach

You see Zai is so sore he could not even walk properly without help and he only got to Tsuna's room with his help up the stairs with a skateboard they had laying around.

"I repeat your coach is insane" Tsuna said sweatdropping with Zai nodding in agreement also sweat dropping

Then Tsuna noticed the brifcase that Reborn came with was sitting next to his Nii-san's feet and started to get up, that got noticed by his Nii-san and followed Tsuna's eyes to the brifcase sitting innocently by his feet.

"Now that I think about it, Reborn's only possession is that bag" Tsuna wondered swinging his legs over the side of the bed and sat up putting his comic down

_'he has many weapons though, I wonder how it works'_ Tsuna thought as he got next to the case he then swiveled his head back and forth for Reborn

"Uh Tsuna I don't think Reborn will apreciate you looking through his stuff. . ." Zai said putting comic down and trying to sit up but that seemed like a bad idea as pain flooded through his frame making him groan and lay back down

"I just want a peek besides what's the worst that could happen" The would be boss replied **(Oh how you'll find out)**

Tsuna then reached out and unlatched the first latch but a cuff shot out and bound Tsuna's wrist to the case startling the two brothers. Then a bunch of clicks sounded and Tsunas head and his other hand was bound and what looked like a guillotine was formed.

"UWAAAAAAH! ZAI-NII HELP!" The freaked out Tsuna called

"I'm com'en Tsuna ***Groan***" Zai shouted and shakely got up to his feet,with pain pulsating at every point in his body but his body seemed to be unable to support his own weight and crashed ontop of his brother's back who sounded "Ooof" and paniced even more

Then Reborn made his timely entrance through the bedroom door.

"What're you doing Tsuna, Zai?" Reborn asked completly ignoring the position the brothers were in with Tsuna trapped in the guillotine and Zai sprawled out on Tsuna's back trying to get up but failing as his body refused to support him

"REBORN! STOP THIS! SAVE ME!" Tsuna shouted as his Nii-san tried deasperately to get up and help him but crashed groaning on his back again

The brothers were then suprised at who walked in behind Reborn it was Kyoko in her school uniform.

"I didn't know Tsuna-kun and Zarongi-san lived here. May I come in?" Kyoko asked as she stood in the doorway

"Kyo-Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna shouted

"Please make yourself comfortable Sasagawa-san" Zai muttered from his prone position from Tsuna's back

**(Few minutes later)**

After Tsuna got out of the death trap he was in and put Zai in bed again, Kyoko sat at Tsuna's table while Tsuna tried to tidy up abit as a girl was in his room and he wanted to make a good impression. When Zai tried to get up and help Tsuna pushed him back down saying he could do it and that he should rest.

_'I can't believe this! It's like a miracle!'_ Tsuna thought as he picked up some junk from his floor

_'Kyoko-chan came to visit my room!'_ Tsuna exclaimed in his mind

"I asked her to come over so I can return her money" Reborn said as he pointed to Kyoko

"Money?" Tsuna asked confused

"I went to a coffee shop today." Reborn started

**(Flashback)**

I forgot my wallet, so give me an espresso on credit." Reborn said to the lady behind the counter who was suprised at the baby

_'this kid. . . he thinks like an old man._' The lady thought sweatdropping **(Lady you have no idea)**

"Honey. . .where're your daddy and mommy? Do you want me to take me to the police station if your lost?" The lady asked thinking that he was an ordinary baby

"Try, and the police station will be covered in blood." Reborn stated as he drew his gun and pointed it at her which freaked her out

_'WHAT IS THIS KID-!'_ the freaked out lady yelled in her mind **(I feel sorry for her)**

"H-honey! If you keep joking around I'll call the store owner!" The lady shouted

"That'll make things easier." Reborn stated still pointing the gun at her

"I'll pay for him." Kyoko said as she walked up to the counter starting to open her wallet suprising the Baby assassin

**(Flashback end)**

"So that's how it went. Thanks Kyoko." Reborn said and handed her some money

"I see" Tsuna said grinning while his Nii-san smiled softly from his place on Tsuna's bed

"You didn't have to worry about it." Kyoko said smiling as she took the money from Reborn

"You came all the way here, make youself at home." Reborn said to Kyoko

"Thank you." Kyoko said

_'Thank you, really, Reborn'_ Tsuna thought,anime tears flowing

"But I'm suprised! I didn't know the cute boy I met the other day was Tsuna-kun's little brother, at first I thought he was Zarongi-san's" Kyoko said smiling

"Like we said before no way in hell" Zai said with a blank face as Reborn nodded agreeing

"And I'm not Tsuna's little brother either. I'm their home tu. . ." Reborn started before Tsuna slapped his hands over his mouth

"COUSIN! He's my cousin!" Tsuna shouted

_'it's so lame if this brat is my home tutor!_'Tsuna thought

_'...I will pray for your life Otouto...'_ Zai thought seeing that Reborn would no doubt retailiate

"Ah you two get along so well together." Kyoko said happily

_'. . .You call that getting along?'_ Zai thought sweatdropping

"I can't see my cousins easily, so I envy you" Kyoko said

"N-no..." _'Uwah Kyoko-chan's in my room and talking to me-!'_ Tsuna thought blushing with a wide smile

_'She's cute after all-. She's so dazzling and my heart is so full...'_ Tsuna thought

But it seems that Reborn got tired of Tsuna gagging him so he flipped him on his back in mid thought and started to choke him.

"Cho ***Kah*** king ***Gag***" Tsuna who was starting to foam at the mouth said

"Don't touch me." Reborn said darkly

"Ah Ha ha, That's such realistic acting! Amazing you're even foaming at the mouth!" The oblivious Kyoko said clapping once

_'YOU THINK THE'RE ACTING!'_ Zai shouted in his mind paleing seeing as Reborn was in fact really choking him

"You've been suprising me lately." Kyoko said

_'What does she mean...?'_ Tsuna thought rubbing his neck after Reborn released him

Then a knock sounded at the door which suprised Tsuna and Nana popped her head in with some drinks.

"Hello, welcome! I'm Tsuna and Zai's mother."Nana said smiling as she walked in the room.

"Hello, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko. Thanks for having me." Kyoko said politely

_'My she cute but who's she here for?'_ Nana thought looking at her adopted son in question

"Not for me" Zai said raising an eyebrow at her unspoken question

_'Then she must be with Tsuna!'_ Nana thought smiling wide while her adopted son sweatdropped

_'I don't know what she thought but it was probably wrong'_ Zai thought shifting abit so that he was more comfortable

"Isn't it hard to have this No-good-son as your boyfriend?" Nana said bowing on her knees which suprised all the others

"MOM!" Tsuna shouted blushing while Zai could see Kyoko blush at the implication which caused him to smirk

"NO! Erm. . ." Kyoko shouted but was interupted by the happy Nana

"Please make yourself at home. I won't bother you." Nana said smiling and left closing the door

"SORRY! She always jumps to conclusions. She's clueless! I'll yell at her later" Tsuna yelled blushing like a tomato

"O-okay. . ." Kyoko said blushing

Then Tsuna heard some faint snikering, it turned out to be Zai who was turned to the side with his back facing them,shaking slightly which Tsuna glared at.

"Oh don't mind me heh heh I'm not even here ***snicker***" Zai said into his fist feeling Tsuna's glare

"Oh, yeah why don't we play something?" Tsuna said to forget the embaressing event

"How about this?" Reborn said casualy flicking up a revolver

"W-wait! What're you. . .ARE YOU TELLING US TO KILL EACHOTHER!" Tsuna shouted panicing

"Of course not" Reborn said simply which caused Tsuna to sigh in relief

"Russian Roulette." Reborn stated which made Tsuna panic

"Who's gonna do that! No way! First of all, Kyoko-chan will-" Tsuna yelled only to get cut off by Kyoko

"Sounds fun-!" Kyoko shouted clapping once

"Eh?" Tsuna said

"Is it safe though?" Zai asked raising an eyebrow

"The bullet is for party use so its safe." Reborn stated shooting a what looked like a jack-in-the-box from his gun for good measure

"Hmm Ok then carry on" Zai said waving a hand for the go sign

Turns out that Reborn loaded The dying-will bullet instead of the party bullet,so Kyoko sprung up cloths ripping leaving her in her underware with a yellow flame burning proudly on her forehead, this caused Tsuna to have a nosebleed and Zai to look away yelling "I didn't see it!"but she ignored them and went downstairs saying nothing which confused Zai.

"Why isnt she yelling?" Zai asked looking from his position on Tsuna's back after Tsuna got his blanket

"Everyones dying will is different so I guess she gets quiet when she's in her's" Reborn explained

"Ah that makes sense. . ." Zai said as he was dragged down stairs by Tsuna who was suprisingly strong when prompted

Well it seems that Kyoko's regret was not telling Nana to take back what she said about Tsuna being No-good. Of cource Tsuna missread that as "I was and never will be his girlfriend" so Reborn took out the bullet using his reverse one ton hammer, and knocked her and the bullet out. So Kyoko did not remember anything when she woke up.

_'. . .Wonder if Reborn is ever gonna tell him'_ Zai thought as he listened to Tsuna's crying and shouting from next door about Kyoko not wanting to be his girlfriend

* * *

**Wing:Well this was a short chapter huh**

**Zai:Why didn't you wright more?**

**Wing:Well this chapter was minor so...**

**Yosoi:No excuse..."Darkly"**

**Wing:...Eh? "Sweating abit"**

**Yosoi:Why wasn't I in this chapter HUH! _"starting to load a hand gun"_**

**Wing:Well...Um...you see...WELL GOTA GO BYE! _"Running away_"**

**Yosoi:GET BACK HERE STUPID CREATOR! _"Shoting rounds and running after her"_**

**Zai:Umm. . .well that's that Review and stay tuned _"Sweat dropping"_**

**Wing:SAVE MEEE!**

**Yosoi:DIE YOU STUPID CREATOR!**


	7. Target 7

**Wing:Alright Chapter seven is a go _"Sweating"_**

**Yosoi:Thats right creator, and I'll be in this chapter won't I? _"Sweetly"_ (Holding a gun behind Wing's head as she typed)**

**Wing:H-hai _"Mouthing help to her ocs who shook their heads in the negitive"_**

**(A shot went out and Yosoi's gun was shot out of her hand)**

**Reborn:Tatsuki do not threaten the Author... _"holding a smoking gun in his hand"_ (wing sighed in relife at this and Yosoi pouted)**

**Reborn:That's my job _"Smirking and pointing his gun at Wings head, who paniced"_**

**Wing:What is it with you people and pointing guns at me! _"Shouted"_**

**Reborn:Its fun, Greywing44 does not own KHR if she did it would suck.**

**Wing:HEY- _"The clicking of the safety going off on Reborn's gun shut her up and sped up her writing"_**

**Yosoi:Well lets light this candle shall we?_ "smirking at Wing's misfortune"_**

* * *

The brothers were in Tsuna's room with Reborn, going over their math homework and Reborn took the chance to _"Tutor"_ them both at the same time. Zai was sweating, he sucked at math so he needed this tutoring or he was going to fail, hell even Tsuna's math grade's are better then his. Zai was waring a grey baggie sleaveless shirt, dark blue jeans and was barefoot, Tsuna had on a black jacket, a white shirt with the kanji for fire and light blue jeans and only had socks on his feet. The brothers were sitting at Tsuna's table looking over their respective work sheets.

"The answer is...Th-three?" Zai guessed shakly

"Wrong." Reborn stated and pushed down a explosive trigger used by miners

**"GYAAAAAA!"** The brothers yelled as they were caught in an huge explosion

"Where in the world is there a tutor who bombs their students whenever they make a mistake?" Zai shouted as he and Tsuna slowly came out from behind the singed table that they used as a shield, slightly crispy.

"Right here. This is how I do it." Reborn stated as he readed explosives numbered question #1, question #2 ect.

"THAT'S DEFINIATELY WRONG!" Zai and Tsuna comicly shouted at the same time

"You both said you were going to study hard for your tests to raise your allowances." Reborn stated ignoring their shouts

"At this rate, we'll raise to heaven before it does!" Zai shouted while Tsuna with blue lines going down his head nodded furiously

'Geez, I can't stand this.' Tsuna thought yawning before he noticed something in the tree outside the window and paled at what was in it.

"WHAT THE...?" Tsuna shouted at seeing the five year-old wearing a cow suit with horns sticking out of his large black afro standing in a tree branch holding a gun

"Zai-nii, the window!" Tsuna shouted at his Nii-san and shook his shoulder to get his attention

Tsuna got it when Zai looked at the window and blinked at the afroed cow child, and blinked some more at it not knowing what to say about it, speechless.

_'What the...? Wait that kid looks familar.'_ Zai thought searching in his memory of when he saw the kid

It looks like Zai's lack of reaction turned Tsuna to Reborn.

"Well, I'll review what we did now." Reborn seeming not to notice the cow-child in the tree

"HEY Reborn! The window! That!" Tsuna who was pointing at the cow-child yelled at Reborn who looked over his and Zai's worksheets

"DIE, Reborn!" The cow-child shouted

"First, the target is going to be this number." Reborn stated to Zai who was still trying to figure out where he has seen the cow-child

"Reborn, there's a weird kid that looks like a COW! Look this way! SEE!" Tsuna shouted still pointing at the cow-child trying to get Reborn to look while Zai sweatdropped

"Take That!" The cow-child shouted and pulled the trigger to the gun he was holding but a click sounded signaling that it was out of bullets

"Oh" The cow-child muttered as he remembered that he used them up playing yesterday

Then a snapping sound could be heard from the branch underneath the cow-child's feet and ***SNAP*** the branch broke under his feet and sent him smack into the ground.

**"KUPYAH!"** The cow-child shouted as he hit the ground

"Wha-what!" Tsuna said as he looked out from his window with his brother

"Is he ok?" Zai asked concerned about the cow-child, give him a break he likes kids alright!

"Tolerate..." The cow-child muttered teary-eyed as he got back up

In a burst of speed he got a bucket and used it to stand on to ring the doorbell rapidly.

"Reborn-kun! Let's play!" The cow-child shouted as he did so

"Yes? Oh!" Nana asked as she opened the door and the cow-child slipped past her, after this happened Nana shrugged, closed the door and went back into the kitchen

"Gahahaha success!" The cow-child exclaimed as he ran up the stairs

"Long time no see, Reborn!" The cow-child shouted as he slamed open Tsuna's bedroom door "It's me, Lambo!"

"WAH! He came in!" Tsuna shouted while his brother jumped surprised at the sound of the door slaming open

"Reborn, do you know him?" Zai asked calmly with an eyebrow raised in question

"Remember this fromula." Reborn stated to Tsuna who said "Eh?"

"..." Lambo's afro shadowed his eyes

'Ah, he's quiet.' Zai thought

"HEY, don't ignore me!" Lambo shouted and charged at Reborn with a knife "I'll kill you, dammit!"

"GPYAN!" Lambo shouted as Reborn lesurily back handed him into the wall

"Owch, you ok?" Zai asked Lambo in concern

"Oh that hurt..." Lambo muttered slideing down the wall "I must've tripped over something."

Lambo then noticed Zai looming over him looking concerned, he then tried to save face.

"I, Lambo-san, 5 years old, from Italy, a hitman from the Bovino Famiglia, tripped!" Lambo inroduced teary-eyed with blood and snot running out of his nose while Zai looked around for something

"Favorite foods are grapes and candy and I Lambo-san, who met reborn at a bar, just tripped-!" Lambo continued

_'He's trying to introduce himself while crying!'_ Tsuna thought as Zai finally found what he was looking for, the tissue box

"Here you go." Zai said as he held out a tissue to Lambo with a caring smile

"A-arigato." Lambo said as he took the tissue used it to dry his tears and blew his nose loudly

_'Nii-san is so nice.'_ Tsuna thought in admiration as he smiled thinking of when they first met

**(Flashback start)**

**The 5 year old Tsuna was crying next to the sand box with a 8 year-old bullie standing in front him holding his ball that they stole from him.**

**"Give it back!" the 5 year-old Tsuna shouted reaching for the ball that was kept just out of his reach by the taller boy**

**"No way it's mine now tweerp, so buzz off!" The bullie said and punched Tsuna in the face sending him into the ground and scrapping his elbow**

**"Wahhhh!" Tsuna cried bawling his eyes out as the bullie smirked and was about to walk away with his prize but was stopped by a voice**

**"Hey..." A voice called turning the bullie's attention to a five year old Zai that had bandages on the right side of his face going down underneath his shirt but his dull eyes could be seen staring at the bullie were scareing him.**

**"Y-yeah w-whatda you want" The bullie stuttered trying to look intimadating to the 5 year-old but failing**

**"Give me the ball." Zai demanded emotionlessly as he held out a hand for it**

**"N-no way man this is mine!" The bullie shouted holding the ball away**

**"Give. Me. The ball." Zai demanded slowly as he grabbed the bullies wrist and squeazed**

**"OWowow let go let go! You can have the stupid ball alright, let go! Mommy!" The bullie yelled and ran away crying after handed the ball to Zai and left him alone with Tsuna**

**Zai then walked up to the still crying Tsuna who did not notice him untill he stopped right in front of him. Tsuna who was sniffling looked up at him with big teary eyes, Zai put the ball down next to Tsuna and took out a bandaid from his pocket and gently held Tsuna's hurt elbow and placed the bandage on it. ****Tsuna looked at the bandage, it was a superman bandage with his symbol and the hero himself on it which made him stop crying and smile a little at his favorite superhero. Then Tsuna noticed that Zai was about to leave which made him grab his shirt stopping him.**

**"D-do you wanna play ball with me?" Tsuna asked timidly**

**"...You wanna play with me?" Zai asked and Tsuna nodded**

**"But aren't I scary?" Zai asked as he scared most kids away with his looks**

**"No...You just look sad." Tsuna answered honestly which made Zai widen his dull eyes**

**"And I wanna play with my hero, please?" Tsuna asked with big eyes**

**Zai's hair shadowed his eyes from view and did not answer immediately which made Tsuna tilt his head at him.**

**"...Ok." Zai smiled a true smile and his eyes filled with warmth once more as he watched Tsuna dance around with his ball like it was christmas morning**

**"Come on, come on! Hurry!" Tsuna yelled happily as he started to drag Zai by his hand to a open area in the park where they could play with Zai never losing his smile**

**(Flashback end)**

Tsuna was brought back from his memory's by a yelling Lambo who has recovered from his face's intimate moment with the wall.

"So yeah let me try again." Lambo yelled as Zai patted his head and Lambo zipped next to Reborn

"Yo Reborn!" Lambo yelled "It's me Lambo!"

"With that formula, solve this." Reborn said to Tsuna ignoring Lambo

"Ah o-ok" Tsuna said shakely and Lambo's afro shadowed his eyes once more and Zai was about to say something

"Z-kun, can you do the laundry?" Nana called from downstairs halting whatever Zai was about to say

"Um...Can't you do it?" Zai called to her sweat dropping and glancing to Lambo who didn't want the nice guy to go and was looking at him with big eyes

"But I'm doing dinner, please?" Nana called back making Zai sigh and rub his eyes

"K I'm comeing..." Zai went to the door but before he left he knelt down to Lambo and patted his head

"Don't give up Lambo." Zai encouraged with a smile and then he left to do the laundry for Mom

"...Lambo won't give up!" Lambo yelled having found energy from Zai's encouragement as he pumped his little fist

'...Sorry Nii-san but I'm gonna ignore him too...' Tsuna thought sweating and turning away from Lambo and back to his worksheet

**(3 minutes later, In the front yard)**

***BOOOOM***

"Gah! What the hell!" Zai shouted, jumping a foot in the air as he felt and heard the explosion above his head, he only left them alone for three minutes!

He then heard crying coming from the clothes line he had just set up before he went to get the sheets, he turned around and got a concerned look on his face as a singed Lambo was hanging from the clothes line from his backpack and currently bawling his eyes out.

"Oh...Reborn did this to you didn't he?" Zai asked as he gently pried Lambo from the clothes line and held him under his armpits

Lambo stopped crying but tears still escaped his eyes as he nodded.

"Oh...hold on a moment." Zai said as he shifted so that Lambo was in one arm and with his other he was searching through his pockets

Lambo tilted his head confused for a moment before his eyes sparkled at the grape flavored lolipop in Zai's hand.

"You like candy and grapes, right?" Zai asked and smiling when Lambo took it and shoved it in his mouth and then Lambo's tears stopped

"...Hey, I remember you now!" Zai exclamed as he snapped his fingers making Lambo look at him with his sucker still in his mouth

"Your the kid from yesterday, the one who lost a horn?" Zai asked as he remembered helping Lambo when he lost his horn in a nearby bush and couldn't get it out so he yanked it out for him

"AH! The nice guy!" Lambo exclaimed as he pulled out his sucker and pointed a finger at him

"Yeah, the name's Zai, nice to meet you." Zai said smiling as he shook Lambo's little hand in his bigger one

"Let's go somewhere...or do you really want me to get Reborn?" Zai asked and Lambo shook his head from side to side rapidly signaling that he did NOT wanna meet Reborn again

"Ok then lets go." Zai said as he smiled and held Lambo in his arms and walked out of the backyard and called to his mother

"I'm going out!" Zai called to his mother

"Ok Z-kun, be back before dinner." Nana called

"Ok, and we might have a guest for dinner!" Zai called out as he left

**(Riverside)**

Zai had Lambo in his lap with Lambo having another lolipop in his mouth curtesy of Zai, they were sitting by the river relaxing.

"Lambo's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia and make all humanity bow down to me..." Lambo said while sucking on his candy which made Zai sweatdrop

_'That's a weird dream to have...'_ Zai thought sweatdropping

"But, my boss told me to defeat the super first-class hitman, Reborn..." Lambo continued

'He's super first-class?' Zai thought suprised

"Oh yeah, you really met Reborn before?" Zai asked Lambo

"Yeah!" Lambo exclaimed, Lambo then explained how he met Reborn in a bar while eating grapes, Lambo said he talked to him while he was blowing bubbles with his gum from his nose.

_'That means he's sleeping!'_ Zai thought sweatdropping

"Well I'm going home." Zai said standing and alarming Lambo "It's time for dinner."

Lambo then clung with all his being to Zai's torso and was not gonna let go, he did not want the nice guy to leave, he also wanted him to be his first subordinate too.

"Heh I guess you wanna come?" Zai asked grinning at Lambo not annoyed as Lambo nodded his head rapidly and took Lambo in his arms again and walked back to the house, but on the way Lambo decided he had found his new favorite spot ontop of Zai's head which made Zai's smile grow.

**(Zai&Tsuna's house)**

The tension in the room was so thick that you could cut it with a knife, Zai was sitting at one end of the table with Tsuna sitting at the right hand side of the table with Reborn sitting across from him and with Lambo sitting at the other end of the table. They were eating when Nana was going to leave the room.

"I'm going out to deliver the ciricular bulletin next door, so be good." Nana said before she left out the door, after the door shut behind her the silence was deafening

"Reborn, do something!" Tsuna stage whispered to Reborn, leaning towards him "I can't handle him!"

_'maybe Zai-nii can, but I sure can't.'_ Tsuna thought as he glanced towards his Nii-san who shoved a fork-full of noodles into his mouth

Reborn did not seem to notice or care as he kept eating the noodles that Nana made.

"Oh sure, ignore me." Tsuna sighed as Lambo who was holding a knife, seemed to contemplate something and gulped

"Take that!" Lambo shouted and threw the knife he was holding at Reborn who nochalntly deflected it back at him with his fork

_'Learn, already!'_ Tsuna screamed in his head and Zai sweatdropped, meal forgotten as they saw that the Knife was now lodged in Lambo's head that was currently bleeding

**"WAHHHHH!"** Lambo cried with the knife still lodged in his head as he searched in his afro for something

"Lambo...?" Zai asked concered but wondered what he was doing

_'What is he planning to do while crying?'_ Tsuna thought also curious

Lambo then took out a purple bazooka and crawled inside with a string atached to the trigger.

"Ah that Bazooka from before...!" Tsuna shouted in suprise

"Bazooka!" Zai yelled in confusion before a large ***BOOM*** was heard and pink smoke filled the room

"WAH!" The brothers shouted in suprise as this happened, then from in the pink smoke a male figure emerged

The male had bushy black hair, green eyes with one eye shut lazily, a black jacket that only had one button with a cow-print shirt under it that had a couple buttons undone to show off his chisled chest and unbuttened at the cuffs and was longer then the Jacket. He also had brown slacks on with a silver and brown belt and on his left wrist was a silver chain bracelet and around his neck on a gold chain was a shield-like necklace.

"Goodness." The male said in a low lazy voice "It seems like I was brought back 10 years with the 10 year Bazooka."

"Ah, long time no see, young Vongola, Nii-san." The male said nodding and smiling at them pleasently

"WHA...EH?" The brothers yelled completely confused and suprised

"Thank you both for taking care of me 10 years ago." The male said pushing some hair back from his open eye and then pointed at himself "I'm the cry baby, Lambo."

"WHA-" Zai yelled suprised and confused at how this happened

"Say what?" Tsuna yelled, equaly suprised and confused as his Nii-san

"The person shot with the 10 year bazooka swaps with their self from 10 years in the future for five minutes." Adult Lambo explained

_'No way!'_ Tsuna shouted in his head sweatdropping as Adult Lambo ran a hand threw his messy hair _'this dandy looking guy is that cow brat-?'_

"Wow Lambo, you must be a real lady's man now." Zai said impressed with the change that underwent the former afro-headed child

"Heh, thanks I'm glad you think so Nii-san, I did base some of my look off of you though." Adult Lambo said embaressed as he rubbed the back of his head

"Ah there's no problem with that Lambo." Zai said as grinned goodnaturely and patted the embaressed Adult Lambo's back

"Yeah the you 10 years later told me the same thing when I told him that..." Adult Lambo grinned back, he then spotted Reborn who was still eating the noodles and ignoreing them

"Hey, Reborn." Adult Lambo said to Reborn as he pointed at himself "I'm Lambo, the one who you kept ignoring."

Reborn not really careing, just kept eating acting like Adult Lambo did not exist. This made Adult Lambo's bangs shadow his eyes.

_'Still ignoring!'_ The brother shouted in their minds sweatdropping

"Geez!" Adult Lambo said as he atached horns to either side of his head "Looks like I have to use my skills, then. I'll show you how much I changed in 10 years."

"Thunder set" Adult Lambo said and lightning struck the house and went into Adult Lambo's horns making them spark with the electricity gathered in them

"My horns have one millon volts." Adult Lambo added which suprised the brothers

"What?" Tsuna shouted in disbelief "It can't be!"

"Whoa..." Zai said quietly in awe

"Die, Reborn!" Adult Lambo shouted as he charged at Reborn "Elettrico Cornata!" **(Electric Horns)**

Reborn, not fazed in the least simply stopped Adult Lambo's charge by stabbing his head with his fork, painfully I might add.  
This suprised all in the room, as the brothers waited for the Adult Lambo's reaction.

"Tol-er-ate." The Adult Lambo muttered as he was trembling

**"WAHHHHHH!"** Adult Lambo cried as he ran away and out of the house

_'He...didn't change!'_ The brothers thought as they watched the still-cry baby leave with sweatdrops

_'More like, Reborn is really scary.'_ The brothers thought looking at Reborn, who was about finished eating, with bland looks

"Tsuna, Zai..." Nana called turning the brother's attention to a content looking Lambo who was sucking on a grape flavored lolipop, and had a bandage on his head

_'He's back to normal...wait where did he get the sucker and the bandage?'_ Tsuna thought with a bland face before it turned to a confused one

"I found him outside." Nana said patting Lambo's head "Lambo-kun says he wants to be friends with Reborn-kun."

"Eh?" Zai said raising his eyebrows

_'He wanted to be Reborn's friend...?'_ Tsuna shouted in his head suprised

_'Well he was trying hard to get his attention, after all.'_ Tsuna thought smiling at Lambo with his Nii-san, Lambo, who's afro shadowed his eyes as he finished his sucker

_'He's such a stuborn kid...'_ Tsuna thought

"I lied!" Lambo shouted throwing a bunch of grenades at Reborn "DIE!"

Reborn simply deflected the Grenades sending the back at Lambo which hit him sending him and the grenades out the open screen door.

**"GUPYAAA!"** Lambo screamed as it exploded sending the brother's jaw's to the floor as Reborn simply held out his plate like it never happened

"Maman, I want more." Reborn said

* * *

**Wing:I really hope she doesn't find me...**

**(Wing was currently hiding behind her desk in the now destroyed room)**

**Yosoi:Why wasn't I in this chapter either stupid creator~? _"Sweet tone while promising pain in her eyes"_**

**(she burnt the desk Wing was hiding behind to ashes with a flamethrower)**

**Wing:Uhhhhh...SEE YAH! (substiutes herself with a log)**

**Yosoi:YOUR ASS IS CONCREATE WHEN I FIND YOU, STUPID CREATOR! (runs off leaving the rest of the oc's sweatdropping behind her)**

**Armani&Sora:Uhh Well that's it folks review...**

**Ikki:Should we do something? _"Looking at Yosoi who was tearing up the city"_**

**Zai:You wanna get in her way, be my guest...**

**Ikki:...**


End file.
